Ganta Igarashi case file
by Dan Rush
Summary: This is the official case file of Ganta Igarashi and the Nagano School Massacre. Warning...intense language and subject matter NOT FOR YOUNG EYES! Released by the National Constabulary of Japan.


(page begins)

INMATE FILE

5580

IGARASHI GANTA

Office of the National Constabulary Bureau

Tokyo, Japan

(page begins)

**FILE OF BASIC INFORMATION**

Last Name: Igarashi First Name: Ganta Gender: Male

Age: 14 Height: 5' 1" Weight: 105 lbs Hair: Black Eyes: Brown

Skin Color: Asian Tone Race: Japanese National Sexual Orentation:Hetero

Pubic hair color: Black Build: Slender w/o significant body fat

Body marks: None Tattoo: None Teeth: full compliment including wisdoms.

Birth date: August 10, 1998  Place of Birth: Sendaimo Hospital, Shinjuku Tokyo

Mother: (Deceased) Igarashi, Manasume Father: (Deceased) Igarashi, Kenju

Other Relations: None DNA information compiled: Yes Bloodtype: A-

History of Medical problems: None  Criminal history before main offense: None.

Occupation before main criminal offense: Student, 7th Grade, Nagano Prefecture Middle School.

History of juvenile offenses prior to main offense: None

Basic summary of charge: Mass pre-meditated murder, 29 counts, on May 13, 2012.

(page begins)

**OFFICIAL RECORD OF CHARGE**

**OFFICE OF THE PROSECUTOR, KANTO PREFECTURE**

NAME OF ACCUSED: IGARASHI, GANTA AGE: 14 SEX: M

DATE OF CHARGE: 15 MAY, 2012

LOCATION OF CHARGE: FUJIMORI HOSPITAL, NAGANO PREFECTURE.

CHARGE BODY: The forenamed individual known as Igarashi Ganta is formally charged with the premeditated murders of 29 individuals between the ages of 13 and 14 years old on 13 May 2012 in room 305 of Nagano Middle School, Nagano Prefecture by weapon which the individual claimed to have hidden during taped confession admitted into evidence during court trial. Names of the deceased enclosed within.

EXCEUTION OF CHARGE: The execution of the charge was carried out on 15 May, 2012 in room 423 of Fujimori Hospital. The arresting officer was Sergent Tadyo Ukashi, badge number 725. Witnessing officers were Detective Hinota Mori of the Nagano Police Department, Criminal Investigations Division and Detective Kawakami Isre of the Nagano Police Department, Criminal Investigations Division. The individual was arrested without incident and given his full disclosure of rights.

STATEMENTS OF THE INDIVIDUAL: The individual made some remarks about his innocence, among these a claim that he had been shot in the chest by a suspect he called "Red Man" whom he stated was the one who committed the mass murder of the 29 victims. The individual pleaded with the arresting officers to examine his chest for marks. In deference to his rights, his chest was given a full and close examination by the arresting officers, an attendant doctor and the individual's lawyer with no such markings identified. The individual pleaded with us that he did nothing until advised to remain silent by his lawyer.

BOOKING INFORMATION: The individual was booked into the criminal system under serial NP-29485/12 at 1pm 15 May 2012 at Precent 7, Nagano Constabulary Holding Facility. Booking Officer was Sargent Wadaru Inoe. Suspect was searched. Personal effects cataloged. Suspect was placed in holding cell 13 in isolation.

ARAIGNMENT INFORMATION: Igarashi Ganta was formally arraigned on 29 counts of pre-meditated murder on 18 May 2012 in Nagano Prefectorial Court by District Judge Yushino Kaga. Suspect entered a plea of not guilty. Date of trial was set for November 20th 2012 at Nagano Prefectorial Court.

(page begins)

**INCARCERATION OFFENSE FILE**

**NATIONAL RECORDS DIVISION, TOKYO JAPAN**

**OFFENSE BRIEF SHEET**

Offense location: Room 305 of Nagano Prefectorial Middle School

Address of Offense Location: 12-1, Koen 3-Chome, Nawate-Ku, Nagano 200-7636

Date/Time of Offense: 13 May 2012 7:30 am

Type of Offense carried out: premeditated mass murder of 29 Middle School Students.

Name of Suspect: Igarashi Ganta

Age of Suspect: 14

Sex of Suspect: Male

List of victims

**MALE VICTIMS**

Yamakatsu Shikohara

Jotaru Nitoro

Michide Manoka

Ryoshiro Emisa

Akiharo Usuma

Yosaka Ahinemo

Nobuhiro Orasu

Nori Mukuchi

Michiko Nonose

Osaka Waka

Tomohito Omata

Eshiri Jotatsu

Yunimon Asukito

Towo Sashiwa

**FEMALE VICTIMS**

Mimi Sasamu

Hinatsu Iketanu

Kane Waka

Satsuko Kemi

Momi Wakuso

Chiro Fusan

Rumiko Akanoka

Yasaka Omata

Sako Hinasoka

Tomiko Sashiwa

Chihiro Wamon

Hima Ewote

Shiori Shikowa

Chiko Nose

San Sansuki

Estimate of elapse time between start of incident and first alert call: 30 seconds

Estimated time of first response arrival on scene: 5 minutes

Estimate time of incident from start to finish: 4 minutes

**First on-scene responder identification**

Sargent Toshiro Ban, Nagano Police Department, Badge 3719

Patrolman Kenji Abe, Nagano Police Department, Badge 2884

**Overall designate on-scene Commander**

Captain Shirako Kunai, Nagano Police Department, Badeg 1023

(page begins)

**FIRST ON SCENE RESPONDER ACCOUNT**

NATIONAL RECORDS DIVISION, TOKYO JAPAN

Name of Responding Officer: Toshiro Ban Rank: Patrol Squad 1 Police Sargent

Badge:3719 Years force experience: 15 Patrol assigned: unit patrol vehicle 9

Statement of Responder:

On the morning of 13 May 2012, myself and my partner Officer Kenji Abe were conducting a routine traffic stop for a speed infraction at the corner of Eboshi Parkway and Kyzenda Street. At time 7:30am we received on our radio the first incident call for the Nagano Prefectorial Middle School north of our location on Nawata Street.

_Transcript of first call, 7:30 am_

_Dispatcher: Closest available unit response…code 10-60 Nagano Middle School on Nawata, report of explosion and screams….respond forth width K!_

_Vehicle 9: Dispatch Patrol 9 inbound from Eboshi…ETA 3 minutes K!_

As we drove up to the front gate of the school compound, we noticed students and faculty in full flight from the building. A member of the faculty came running up to our car, pointed towards the upper floors of the building and said "They're killing them! They're killing them!" Realizing we may have an active unknown hostile situation, at 7:36 am I spoke into my radio and into the voice activation system of our patrol car to authorize release of firearms from the car's gun safe. I issued Officer Abe 1 Mossberg 500 tactical shotgun with 11 rounds, one chambered, ten magazine. I myself took 1 MP5 sub-machine gun with 30 round magazine and two additional magazines. I called dispatch from my portable hand set.

_Transcript of second call, 7:36 am_

_Patrol 9: Dispatch! Request immediate assistance at this location! Possible armed hostiles, situation unknown! 3__rd__ floor of Nagano Middle School! Riot squad with firearms! We need an immediate block cordon of the location K!_

As we entered the building, we tried to get a quick assessment from fleeing individuals. Some stated they felt the building shake around them. Others stated they heard gunfire or what could be taken as gunfire. We questioned the Principle if there was hazardous gas or a science lab supply of gas to the affected floor, she stated there was no lab in the room. We heard no sounds of firearms or weapons as we cleared through the first floor and made our way up the side utility stairwell towards the 3rd floor.

_Transcript of 3__rd__ call, 7:40 am_

_Patrol 9: Dispatch, we need that support now! Two officers on their way up to the 3__rd__ floor, this is where reports are coming from! Request 10-20 EMT direct to this location, possible mass casualty situation K!_

_Dispatch: Alarm 10-20 multiple in effect K._

_Patrol 9: Have students in the stairwells who are injured from attempting escape. We're at the 3__rd__ floor entrance now K!_

Officer Abe took the lead with the shotgun, I backed him up with the MP5. We made our way down the corridor and came across a female, approximately 13 or 14 years old. She was uninjured and most likely not in the affected room but in an adjacent classroom. She was in a catatonic state of shock. Officer Abe covered me while I pulled her into a classroom and made her comfortable on the floor. We then proceeded down the corridor to the location of the hostility, room 305.

_Transcript of 4__th__ call, 7:42 am_

_Patrol 9: Dispatch! Have encountered casualty…male….teenager…code 86 K._

_Dispatch: Affirm…..code 86 K._

The first casualty we encountered was lying outside the classroom. From the look of the doors, One which was hanging on the lower hinge plate and the other torn and thrown from the door jam, he had been thrown into it with enough force to break it. He was decapitated with his head lying about 2 feet. His right arm had been completely severed from the base of his neck, halfway through his right chest and under his arm pit.

Officer Abe would enter the room with the shotgun while I would cover him with the MP5. We took a standard stack entry posture to the left of the doorway. Abe took a quick look around the door jam and muttered…"Oh fuck." I asked him if he saw any hostiles and he replied. "No." From the tone in his voice I knew the situation wasn't going to be good.

_Transcript of 5__th__ call 7:44 am_

_Patrol 9: Dispatch! Patrol entering the hostility scene. Request expedite on the Code 11 K!_

Officer Abe entered the room strait on, followed by myself. We encountered a second casualty to our immediate front, young female 13 or 14 lying on her back. Her front had been flayed open from the stomach to the chest with internal organs spilling out. We stopped to survey the room and found no present hostiles. The immediate condition of the room suggested the detonation of a high powered explosive device. All the lighting had been knocked out. Furnishings were thrown about or had fallen over. The large windows on the opposite wall were blasted apart with pieces of vertical framing missing and blinders torn apart.

_Transcript of 5th call 7:46 am_

_Patrol 9: Dispatch! Request multiple 11-41 response to the 10-20. Possible use of 10-80, repeat be advised 10-80. EOD required 10-20 K. _

Officer Abe and myself attempted to check on the casualties. Some were lying on the floor, reposed against the walls or draped across furnishings. It became obvious that many could not be helped. There were body parts scattered across the room. Blood was on all the surfaces.

_Transcript of 5th call 7:47 am_

_Patrol 9: Dispatch! Multiple code 10's, multiple code 86. I say again…Multiple code 10's, multiple code 86's K._

At this point, Officer Abe called me to the wall at the rear of the room, saying he had found a survivor. The teenage male was sitting against the storage lockers. He was wavering in and out of consciousness, unresponsive to questions and weakly lucid in appearance. His safety became paramount. I pulled a police marking flag from my pocket and marked his location before picking him up. Myself and Officer Abe immediately evacuated the room and carried the survivor to arriving medical assistance.

_Transcript of 6th call 7:48am_

_Patrol 9: Dispatch! We found one survivor. Teenage male. Code 40. Scene extraction now to arriving EMT K!_

After handing the survivor over to medical EMT. We reported to the arriving scene Commander.

Signed under witness that the above statement is true to fact this day 15 May 2012

Toshiro Ban

Sgt of Patrol, Nagano Police Department

(page begins)

**FIRST ON SCENE RESPONDER ACCOUNT**

NATIONAL RECORDS DIVISION, TOKYO JAPAN

Name of Responder: Emiko Wataru Occupation: Emergency Medical Technician

Assignment: Engine Company House 3, Nagano Years assigned: 6

Statement of Responder: On the morning of 13 May, 2012 our unit was finishing a call for a cardiac check on a male at the Super Hotel on Iramatchi Street when we received the first call from dispatch at 7:35 am to proceed to the Nagano Middle School.

_Transcript first call, 7:35am_

_Dispatch: ALL available units respond 10-20 to Nagano Middle School, possible 10-80 with multiple injuries!_

_Vehicle Emergency 7: EMT Unit 7, Engine 3 responding to the 10-80 K! 10-20 Super Hotel departing!_

Unit 7 consisted of myself, Medical Technician Gonza Zawaki and medical assistants Hoshi Nigawa and San Utaki. We arrived on scene at 7:40 am to find students and teachers still fleeing from the school grounds. One of the teachers came running up to our truck stating that a mass murder was under way on the 3rd floor and that an explosion had occurred with multiple screams from the students inside.

_Transcript second call, 7:48 am_

_Vehicle Emergency 7: Dispatch, Unit 7, Engine 3 is at the 10-20, there has been a 10-80 on the 3__rd__ floor of the 10-20! Alert multiple 10-41's to the 10-20 ASAP K!_

As we began staging out gear out of the unit, two Nagano police officers came running from the school building with a teenage boy being carried by one of them. He handed the boy to myself and stated that the room of the 10-80 was in his words…."Hell…it's God damn hell. I don't think you'll find anyone alive up there."

Myself and Technician Zawaki grabbed our trama packs and ran into the building, leaving the survivor in the hands of our assistants with instructions not to disturb him unless his life was in threat.

_Transcript third call, 7:52 am_

_Vehicle Emergency 7: Dispatch, Unit 7, Engine 3 heading up to the 10-80 scene. Request arriving units set up mass casualty Code 10 outside the 10-20 K. Expecting multiple Code 30 and 86 K!_

Arriving on the 3rd floor of the school, we found the first casualty outside the affected room. Young male victim, who had been decapitated. Our first inspection from the open doorway told us that probability of further survivors was not to be expected. We attempted a quick survey around the room, careful to cause little disturbance to the scene as possible while trying unsuccessfully to rouse some of the victims. There were many who were decapitated, some cut open with internal organs flowing out, some with necks opened. We made a count of the bodies and determined there were no further survivors.

_Transcript fourth call, 7:55 am_

_Vehicle Emergency 7: Dispatch, Unit 7, Engine 3. Suggest canceling setting of Code 30. 29 code 86's, no further survivors….I say again…29 Code 86's….no further survivors K. Request on coming units Code 6 the 10-80 scene, request authority to assume control of the 10-80 location, room 305 K._

Myself and Technician Zawaki then evacuated the location and re-joined our unit on the front grass way of the compound.

Stated under witness that the above is true and accurate this day 15 May 2012.

Emiko Wataru

EMT Unit 7, Engine 3, Nagano Fire Department

(page begins)

**FIRST ON SCENE RESPONDER ACCOUNT**

NATIONAL RECORDS DIVISION, TOKYO JAPAN

Name: Satohiro Totamo Occupation: Incident Commander, National Constabulary

Assigned post: National Headquarters, Tokyo assigned to Nagano Prefecture

Time on Posting: 7 years Time with the Force: 22 years

Statement of Responder: On 13 May, 2012 at 8:04am I received the call of a 10-80 at the Nagano Middle School. Upon arrival at 7:48 am, I encountered the first responding units Patrol 9 and Rescue Unit 7, Engine Company 3 at the front of the building after their extrication of one individual from the 10-80 location on the 3rd floor. I advised the leading EMT of the unit to call ahead and inform Fujimori Hospital that the incoming victim, depending on condition, be given a complete examination for the preservation and recording of evidence prior to treatment. It was at this time that I heard of the explosion of a Nippon Airlines 737 near Nagasaki.

Faced with the current situation and now the news of a downed airliner by possible explosives, I made the prudent decision to inform National Headquarters that the country faced imminent wide spread attacks by Domestic or International terrorism. I took it under immediate authority to order all rail lines in Nagano to be shut down and all entry and exit points on the national highway to be blockaded. Arriving local police units were deployed on a wide security perimeter around the 10-80 location. Arriving riot control unit was deployed around the building perimeter.

EMT unit 7, ENG 3 informed me of the situation. 29 Middle School students were dead, 1 survivor. From witnesses to that moment it appeared to be a mass code 187 (homicide) perpetrated by person(s) unknown by use of a high explosive device of unknown origin. Arriving units were given assignments as they came on scene. The building and compound was swept and declared clear and safe at 8:05 am.

On-scene Units

Patrol Units 1, 3, 7, 9, 11 , 13, 17, 24, 29. Nagano. 16 officers total.

Riot Control Unit 1 Nagano, 85 officers total

EMT Units 7, ENG 3. 2 ENG 4. Fujimori Hospital 3 EMT units. 24 Technicians total

Mortuary Mass casualty unit Nagano Prefecture: 60 Technicians total.

Care of Family members

Senior Sargent, Matsuko Kaiada was placed in charge of meeting with the families of the victims. The school gymnasium was designated the gathering point. Sargent Kaiada carried this difficult burden with outstanding professionalism.

Media assembly

Captain Nase Fukima, Chief of Police Nagano, designated the Nagano Hilton Hotel as the media collection point. All media representatives were directed to this location. No media were allowed within 50 yards of the school complex until investigation and removal of the deceased was accomplished.

Mortuary station

The mass casualty mortuary station was assembled in the far end of the athletics field complete with accommodating tent and sufficient privacy blinds which were draped up to the rear auxiliary side entry of the School building. Three officers in replete uniforms were assigned to greet and escort family members for the difficult task of identifying the victims. These officers conduct was beyond exemplary. They honored their department and their city. Like-wise the mortuary staff. Each victim's remains were care for with disciplined precision and respect from arrival to departure.

Post incident actions

Upon determination that the 10-80 incident was not connected with the tragic loss of life in Nagasaki, security concerns in nagano were relaxed. The last remains were removed from the site at 3pm and the site remained secure for investigation until midnight 24 May 2012. The bulding was turned over for official inquest to Captain Hideo Towashi at 10am 13 May 2012.

The above statement under Witness is true and Complete.

Satohiro Totamo

On-Scene Commander

15 May 2012

(page begins)

FUJIMORI GENERAL HOSPITAL

Nagano Japan

Crime Victim Physical Evidence Examination Record

Notice: This record shall be filled out upon arrival of a crime victim to the facility Emergency Room should victim's condition allow sufficient time. The examination shall be full body starting from the top of the head to the bottom of the feet and will include all items of clothing. All marks, injuries and stains upon the body shall be recorded with their full description, measurement and relevant location to include angles of declinity and suggested paths from right to left, top to bottom.

Date/Time of admittance to Emergency Room: 13 May 2012 8:10 am

Name: Igarashi Ganta Sex: Male Age: 14 Nationality: Japanese

Height: 5' 1" Weight:105 lbs Blood type: A- Occupation: Student  Relations: None

Reason for CVP Exam: 10-80 Code at Nagano Middle School, 13 May 2012

Background Information:

An explosive event of unknown origin occurred before 8am at Nagano Middle School. Of 30 students attending the location of the event, 29 were fatalities. Igarashi Ganta arrived at Fujimori Hospital at 8:50am and was taken into care by Doctor Yoshi Higasake, Nurse Wataru Makawa and medical trainee Sadoyoshi Ganju. Patient at time of arrival was semi-concious, weak and disoriented with a low pulse, shallow respiration and minor wounds from blast debris. At this point, Doctor Higasake activated the recording unit…

Higasake: Ganta? Ganta-Kun? Can you understand me? Do you know why you're in the hospital right now?

Patient: Unintelligible response

Higasake: Ganta-kun…you were caught in an explosion son. You're at Fujimori General Hospital. Do you understand?

Patient: (nods)

Higasake: You don't appear to be seriously injured right now so we have to give you a full examination for the police. Can you tell me if you hurt anywhere?

Patient: no…Mimi?

Higasake: Ganta-kun, you have to help us out son. Are you in pain anywhere?

Patient: No…chest….he shot me….chest.

Higasake: There's no chest wound Ganta-kun. What did he shoot you with?

Patient: His hand

Higasake: Order chest x-ray. Ganta, there's no chest wound, you don't appear to have been shot, you're just suffering from shock right now.

Patient: Mimi…..Mimi I'm sorry…..I'm sorry….

Higasake: Drawing blood. I need skin scrapes, sweat draw, urine draw, complete swipe series. Patient appears to be mildly injured from flying debris and suffering from shock and dehydration.

Patient: He killed all of them…the Red Man….Red man….

Higasake: Alert the police, "Red Man." Hopefully he'll give more but we can't push him right now he could go into complete shock. Ganta-kun? You need to keep talking to me alright? You have to stay awake.

Patient: nods

At this point, the Patient became too unstable to question further. Doctor Higasake continued with the crime examination.

Examination of the Patient

Body: I, Doctor Yoshi Higasake, took charge of the crime examination of Igarashi Ganta who survived an explosion of unknown origin at Nagano Middle School on 13 May 2012 before 8am. The boy is 14 years old, medium build. No living relations. He was dressed in traditional Middle Student uniform, white short sleeve shirt, black pants, white socks, black shoes.

First overall appearance: Ganta-kun sustained numerous lacerations and abrasions of the body which I considered to be minor. The most likely cause was flying debris during the explosion. He was covered in "salt and pepper" spray, streaking and pooling of bloods. His upper pants were soaked and smelled of urine.

Top of the head. Scalp. Hair

The top of the head has an abrasion on the scalp, crown of the head about 2" by 2". On the right of this wound is a minor laceration 2" long. Both are fresh wounds caused by the event. On the back of the head in the region of the Noble bump is a bruising roundullar diameter of 3 inches caused by striking a solid object.

Note: Advise watch for concussion injury.

The hair is loose except for caking strands on the right side of the head.

Note: Hair comb and brush for blood, debris, residue evidence.

The scalp is intact with no major wounds or evidence of violence.

Head/Face

Lacerations

A1. Minor laceration, forehead, left to right running 10 degrees upwards, 2 inches

A2. Moderate laceration, left cheek, 3 inches running upwards 5 degrees

Blood splatters

B1. Blood streak, left side of face, running bottom to top, 80 degrees

B2. Blood streak, left side of face by cheek and nose, direct shot splatter.

B3. Salt and pepper spattering throughout face.

Note: Swabs taken from tear ducts, nostrils, mouth.

Mouth injury noted, inside lower lip, left side. Obvious bite mark. All teeth present. Mouth normal, throat normal.

Right/left side of head: Medium blood salt and peppering of both sides. Direct shot blood streak noted running from left ear down to cheek bone. Bruise and scrapping noted on left side of head impacting upper lobe of left ear and 1" rounded area of skin on he head around the lobe. Appears to be impact injury.

Note: Swabs of right and left ear canals.

Neck

Neck sustained no injuries. Blood salt and pepper spattering noted with indication of multiple directions, primary frontal.

Shirt

Short sleeve collared shirt has three tears in the left side, two closer to the left vertical stitching line, one below the left breast area. Three large streaks of blood noted on the front of the shirt extending roughly 3 inches to the sides of the button row. They travel from left to right at 10 degrees.

Left arm

Left arm has minor abrasion and bruising around the elbow joint consistent with impact of a hard object. Two minor lacerations noted, cause from flying debris. Salt and pepper blood splatter noted overall.

Left hand

Left hand is un-injured. Left palm is coated in blood, possibly due to sitting amidst blood pool.

Right arm

Right arm is un-injured. Blood salt and pepper splatter minimal

Right hand

Right hand is un-injured. Right palm is coated in blood, possibly due to sitting amidst blood pool.

Note: Swabs and scrapes of plams ordered.

Chest area

Chest under shirt is clean and clear of injuries. Shirt reduced chance of impact by debris. No blood splatter observed. Right and left side of upper body also clear of injuries and blood splatter.

Shoes

Shoe souls are coated with blood, possibly due to sitting in blood pool. Shoes have wide splatter pattern with medium and large rounded indications. Shoes tagged for police as 001.

Socks

The tubes of the socks are coated with large blood splotches consistent with contacting blood pooling. Socks tagged for police as 002

Pants

Pants are dark and are free of tears and damages. Front of pants are soaked with urin. Marked for police as 003

Underwear

Underwear are white and show no damage. Soaked with urin. Tagged for police as 004

Feet

Left/Right feet are clear of injury and clean.

Left/Right legs

Left and right legs have rounded brusing in the knee regions from hart object impacts but are free from serious injury and blood splatter.

Testicullar/ pelvic region

The testicular and pelvic region is free and clear of injury and traces of blood splatter.

Back of the body, buttocks

Back of the body and buttocks are clear of injury and blood splatter except the back of the neck and arms where not covered by clothing. Salt and Pepper blood splatter dispersed found on the back of the neck.

This completed the crime examination process.

Second audio transcript between patient and Doctor Higasake

Patient: Doctor? (The patient at this point was very weak)

Doctor Higasake: Yes Ganta-kun…we're done now.

Patient: Doctor?...Red Man…..big guy….over 6 feet. Dark clothes, all torn up. He had metal gloves. Helmet…tell some one….get him please….please….

Doctor Higasake: Get that to the police at once! Ganta? Ganta-kun? Stay with me son, stay with me…the patient has lost consciousness, run me a saline solution, 5cc's of Dilantine, stand by respiration kit.

The above report under witness is true and accurate this 13 May 2012

Doctor Yoshi Higasake

Fujimori Hospital, Nagano

(page begins)

NAGANO POLICE DEPARTMENT

ALL POINTS BULLITEN DISPATCHER RECORD

DATE: 13 MAY 2012

TIME: 8:37AM

NOTIFICATION SENT TO

Patrol units

National constabulary HQ

National Media Television

National Media Radio

National Media Internet services

National transportation security Ministry

Message

National alert. Suspect wanted in the mass homicide attack at Nagano Prefectural Middle School at 7:30 am, 13 May 2012. Suspect is male, possibly foreigner, between 6 to 6.5 feet in height. Strong build. Wearing helmet of some design. Tattered dark clothing. Metal gloves or gauntlets of some design. Last seen by witness before perpetration of the act.

**SUSPECT IS CONSIDERED HIGHLY DANGEROUS AND HEAVILLY ARMED WITH UNKNOWN WEAPON AND OR HIGH EXPLOSIVES. MAXIMUM WEAPONS RELEASE AUTHORIZED FOR ALL OFFICERS AND PATROL UNITS. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO APREHEND THIS SUSPECT ALONE. ALL CITIZENS ARE ADVISED TO REPORT SIGHTINGS TO AUTHORITIES, DO NOT ATTEMPT TO CONTACT THIS SUSPECT!**

(page begins)

**NAGANO POLICE DEPARTMENT**

**CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIONS DIVISION**

**WITNESS INTERVIEW TRANSCRIPT FORM**

**NAME OF WITNESS: **Igarashi, Ganta **AGE: **14 **OCCUPATION:** Student

**CONNECTION TO EVENT:** Survivor of 10-80 event, Nagano Middle School 13 May 2012

**PLACE OF INTERVIEW:** Room 423 of Fujimori General Hospital at 3:00pm 13 May 2012

**OFFICIALS ATTENDING:**

Detective Asano Mori, lead investigator

Detective Daito Uchiro, observer witness

Officer Isada Kanto, transcript stenographer

**OPENING INFORMATION:**

On 13 May 2012 at or before 8am an explosion at Nagano Middle School took the lives of 29 children leaving Ganta Igarashi the only witness and survivor of the event. Upon being allowed access to the patient, we entered room 305 and found the subject sitting up in bed with his hands folded on his lap. His demeanor was calm. He had not been informed yet of the death of his father, who had been killed along with 123 passengers and crew aboard Nippon Airways flight 004 that had exploded over Nagasaki at 7:27am Tokyo time.

**TRANSCRIPT:**

Mori: Ganta Igarashi, I'm Detective Mori. This is Detective Uchio and Officer Kanto. We wish to talk to you about the incident today if you're willing?

Igarashi: Yeah.

Mori: However…we must first bear to you some difficult news. I know you've been through much already but you must brace yourself. Your father…

Igarashi: I've been asking about my Dad. He's flying from Nagasaki to Nagano and I was trying to find out if he heard about the explosion yet.

Mori: Ganta….your father's flight. His airplane exploded over Nagasaki not long after take off. I'm sorry son but there were no survivors.

Igarashi: …..

Mori: Ganta, I understand all this is a terrible burden on you. We'll give you 30 minutes alone but we must talk about what happened. Your memories right now are the only way we can find the suspect.

Igarashi: I'm alright. Let's keep going.

Mori: Ganta?

Igarashi: I saw my friends butchered like helpless sheep. My closest friends…a girl I liked…that thing had her head in his fucken hands! I want the bastard caught!

Mori: Ganta-kun, you're getting upset.

Igarashi: Upset! Of course I'm upset! How worse can it already get! I said keep going!

Mori: Alright…but take five minutes at least to calm down. We can't gather good information if you're this upset.

Igarashi: Ok…

5 minute intermission

Mori: We'll try not to take very long. We have to follow up on the initial description you provided in the Emergency room. Any details you remember, especially this soon after the incident will be extremely valuable in finding the person who did this. Let's begin with about 5 minutes before the explosion, what do you remember?

Igarashi: I was talking to some of my friends about the field trip that the class was going to take in a week. We were going to the Wonderland amusement park. We were getting into our seats and waiting for the teacher to walk in when I heard this music…or thought I heard it. It was this lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was a little kid.

Mori: A song? Was it playing on the loudspeakers or some one's device?

Igarashi: I couldn't tell. I asked the kid next to me if she heard the same thing and she just shrugged at me. I kinda blew it off till I felt something wasn't right and I turned to my left to look out the window. That's when I saw the guy.

Mori: You saw the suspect at the window?

Igarashi: Yeah! We're on the 3rd floor and this guy is floating outside the window. He was like a foot or two away from the glass. When the other kids started seeing him, we started to panic. Some were getting out of their seats when he held up his hands and the windows shattered.

Mori: Did the explosion happen then?

Igarashi: Yes. My friend Mimi had grabbed me and….boom, everything went flying. I ended up hitting the lockers at the back of the classroom and I blacked out. When I came too…everything was a mess.

The subject stops to calm himself.

Igarashi: The whole room was covered in blood. The ceiling, the walls, the floor. I had my hand on something…I looked down…it was a fucken arm. The room was a little dark and the glare from the windows blinded me a bit. I was looking around for my friends and I saw Shikohara laying a few feet from me…his throat had been cut open like a hacked chicken.

Mori: Where was the suspect at the time?

Igarashi: Inside the room. He must have killed anyone who survived the explosion. It was hard to see but I thought that I'd seen Mimi….it was her head. The mother fucker had cut off her head. He tossed it like a fucken bowling ball!

The subject stops to calm himself

Igarashi: Then he came after me. I was the only one left alive you know, leave no witnesses. I started crying and pleading with the guy, I didn't want to die, I kept saying "Please…..don't kill me!" The he raised his hand and fired this freaking red thing into my chest! They keep telling me there's nothing there but I saw it!

Mori: Calm down Ganta-kun. Can you give us a better description of the suspect?

Igarashi: The guy was like 6 foot tall, a little taller than that. He was wearing dark red clothes, actually you wouldn't call them clothes since they were all ripped to shreds. He had thick black boots. He was wearing steel gloves, like gauntlets only the fingers were covered in metal and the rest was like canvas or leather. He had this steel helmet on his head…it almost looked like the one in a cartoon I watched as a kid, do you know Ace-Man?

Mori: My children used to watch that show. So this helmet looked like that?

Igarashi: Yeah! You gotta find this bastard, if he could do this….he can do a lot worse. I'll help you any way you need me, I want to find this piece of shit!

Mori: Leave that to Law Enforcement son, I'm sure we can handle this criminal. You just relax and we'll be back for more questions soon enough. We thank you for being so brave under such terrible and trying events.

Igarashi: If you see Mimi's father….tell him I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop the guy.

Mori: Don't abuse yourself Ganta-kun. Thank you again for your help.

End of Transcript

**INTERVIEWING OFFICER'S OBSERVATIONS:**

From The first moments of the interview, I began to have serious doubts about the subject's story. The behavior he showed upon learning his father had been killed on Flight 004 was bizarre. He made no further inquiry as to his father's condition. As for his description of the suspect floating outside the windows of the classroom, obviously you can think this absurd unless the subject didn't get the opportunity to observe greater details.

His injuries are minor, whereas many of his classmates suffered horrible brutality from a cold blooded murderer and the kid is correct in asking why out of 30 people he was somehow spared being killed. All this leaves doubt as to his credibility.

We have passed the greater details of the suspect description onto headquarters but have advised Nagano Police Department to maintain a guard on the subject as a precautionary measure. He will require further questioning.

Asano Mori

Detective Sargent, Nagano Police

(page begins)

**NAGANO POLICE DEPARTMENT**

**CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIONS DIVISION**

**WITNESS INTERVIEW TRANSCRIPT FORM**

**NAME OF WITNESS**: Igarashi, Ganta **AGE**: 14 **OCCUPATION**: Student

**CONNECTION TO EVENT**: Survivor of 10-80 event, Nagano Middle School 13 May 2012

**PLACE OF INTERVIEW**: Room 423 of Fujimori General Hospital at 9:00pm 13 May 2012

**OFFICIALS ATTENDING**:

Detective Asano Mori, lead investigator

Detective Daito Uchiro, observer witness

Officer Isada Kanto, transcript stenographer

**OPENING INFORMATION**: At 9pm 13 May 2012 we returned to Fujimori Hospital to question the subject again about his memories of the suspect in question, receiving preliminary information that indeed some sort of explosive device (IED/WMD) had been used in the commission of the crime.

Transcript begins

Mori: Ganta-kun, we have more questions for you if you may.

Igarashi: Anything yet inspector? Have you guys found him?

Mori: Not yet. And thankfully he has not done anything more. We have to question you further about the events and your memories of the suspect. You said he was "floating" outside the window?

Igarashi: Yeah. He has just hanging in the air.

Mori: Perhaps you didn't get a chance to clearly see anything. Was he using rope? A sling? Perhaps tactical harness gear?

Igarashi: I know what I saw, he didn't have any ropes, I didn't see any. He was just floating there I mean we must have had like ten seconds before everything blew up.

Mori: Blew up?

Igarashi: That's what it felt like, the whole room just exploded.

Mori: Where did this explosion come from?

Igarashi: From in front of me…like….maybe two or three feet away.

Mori: did you see a weapon being used by the suspect? Did he throw anything?

Igarashi: He just whipped his hands out like this (subject motions) and boom!

Mori: Did you see anything hit or come through the glass?

Igarashi: No. After he threw his hands out everything just exploded.

Mori: Was there a flash, a fire, heat?

Igarashi: There was a lot of wind, like a tornado. Enough to throw me through the air.

Mori: You said you were shot in the chest by the suspect, what kind of weapon did he use?

Igarashi: His hand. He shot this red stone into my chest.

Mori: A red stone?

Igarashi: Yeah. They keep saying there's nothing there but I felt it, I saw it hit me and sink into my chest. I'm not lying!

Mori: Well, the doctors will need to do more testing. That's all for now Ganta-kun. Thank you.

Igarashi: Your welcome. Please tell me if you catch the guy?

Transcript ends

**INTERVIEWING OFFICERS OBSERVATIONS:**

The subject made no mention of his father, which was bizarre at best. His demeanor continues to be surprisingly normal, as if the events of the past hours haven't hit him full force. His story remains the same despite continued questioning. Medical staff have informed me that he can be released tomorrow, I have requested they postpone such release and that the local department keep him in custody pending the first reports from the forensic team now on site at the Middle School.

Asano Mori

Detective Sargent, Nagano Police

(page begins)

**NAGANO POLICE DEPARTMENT**

**CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIONS DIVISION**

**WITNESS INTERVIEW TRANSCRIPT FORM**

**NAME OF WITNESS: **Igarashi, Ganta **AGE: **14 **OCCUPATION:** Student

**CONNECTION TO EVENT:** Survivor of 10-80 event, Nagano Middle School 13 May 2012

**PLACE OF INTERVIEW:** Room 423 of Fujimori General Hospital at 9am 14 May 2012

**OFFICIALS ATTENDING:**

Detective Asano Mori, lead investigator

Detective Daito Uchiro, observer witness

Officer Isada Kanto, transcript stenographer

**OPENING INFORMATION:**

Upon first debriefing by the forensic team and lead investigations officer at Nagano Middle School this morning at 6am, 14 may 2012, the decision was made to hold Ganta Igarashi under custody by Nagano Police Department both for the safe security of the lone surviving witness and continued investigation as to his involvement or non-involvement in the crime. We have come to further question him based on obtained information from the crime scene.

Transcript begins

Igarashi: Inspector Mori…a police officer just came in here and handcuffed me to the bed, why?

Mori: We are placing you under protective custody for now Ganta-Kun. It's part of the investigative process.

Igarashi: But….I haven't done anything wrong. I've told you everything I know, I want to help you catch the Red Man.

Mori: I will be honest with you. Your story has many facts that need further explanation. Some of your memories are a bit bizarre son, even you have to admit that.

Igarashi: But they happened! I swear they happened like I said!

Mori: Son….right now there's many possibilities. 1) Your statements are true to fact. 2) You're exaggerating them innocently. 3) You're lying to protect yourself or other confederates. Right now Ganta-kun, you are the only survivor of a horrible massacre. 29 children had their throats cut, their heads cut off, their limbs cut off, their bellies and whole fronts of their bodies gutted like pigs. They died horribly son and yet you survived with a few scratches. This is, to be frank, beyond logical reasoning.

Igarashi: You're going to arrest me?! I didn't do anything! Those were my friends! I couldn't do that! Not to Mimi, not to Yamakatsu, not to any of them!

Tsunenaga Tamaki: Easy Ganta-kun, you can relax now.

Mori: And you are?

Tamaki: Tsunenaga Tamaki. Ganta Igarashi's lawyer, appointed by the state. I would advise you sir that if my client is to be held by the authorities then he deserves his writ of rights, otherwise I will tell him to shut his mouth from here on.

Mori: Very well. Ganta Igarashi, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. Your attorney may now act upon your behalf. You are not under arrest at this time. Do you understand these rights?

Igarashi: Yes.

Mori: Do you wish to allow us to ask you further questions?

Igarashi: Yes.

Mori: About the suspected killer. You stated he was in the classroom and shot you in the chest with something…..correct?

Igarashi: Yes.

Mori: Was he standing?

Igarashi: Not exactly…I wouldn't call it standing since he was floating in the air.

Mori: Like outside the window?

Igarashi: Yeah.

Mori: He was floating inside the classroom?

Igarashi: Yes.

Mori: Off the floor?

Igarashi: Yes. About….6 inches to 1 foot.

Mori: Do you own a backpack?

Igarashi: Yes. It's kind of a deep blue color.

Mori: Did you have books in it?

Igarashi: Three and my lunch box.

Mori: You're sure?

Igarashi: Yes. About my father? What will happen to me since he passed away? I have no one else to live with.

Tamaki: For now Ganta-kun, I am your appointed guardian in all legal matters including collection of your family finances to support you in this difficult time. I am also working to arrange a proper funeral for your father.

Igarashi: Thank you.

Tamaki: Trust me Ganta-kun, all you have to do is speak the truth and I'm sure we will conclude this horrible matter in no time, you have my word.

Igarashi: Thank you mister Tamaki.

Mori: If I may continue Sir?

Tamaki: You may.

Mori: Ganta-kun, you are absolutely sure of the details you're providing us? No chance they may change? About the suspect, the bombing, what you've seen? Nothing will change?

Igarashi: No Sir, I'm sure of it.

Mori: Thank you Ganta Kun.

**INTERVIEWING OFFICERS OBSERVATIONS**:

We did not disclose the items found by the forensic investigation team and those that were not found, such as the backpack the subject took with him to school and the fact that all his books were found stacked in his storage locker at the back of the room. The subject was emotional upon being put into protective custody, defensive and belligerent but he quickly went back to answering all questions immediately and completely.

Interviewing Officer believes three current conditions exist…

Igarashi is truthful and the suspect may be planning further harm to him.

Igarashi had/has confederates who are still at large.

Igarashi alone committed these acts.

Further questioning will be conducted until a decision is made to detain or release the subject.

Asano Mori

Detective Sargent, Nagano Police

(page begins)

**NAGANO POLICE DEPARTMENT**

**CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIONS DIVISION**

**WITNESS INTERVIEW TRANSCRIPT FORM**

**NAME OF WITNESS: **Igarashi, Ganta **AGE: **14 **OCCUPATION:** Student

**CONNECTION TO EVENT:** Survivor of 10-80 event, Nagano Middle School 13 May 2012

**PLACE OF INTERVIEW:** Room 423 of Fujimori General Hospital at 2am 15 May 2012

**OFFICIALS ATTENDING:**

Chief Inspector Hikaru Towashi, lead crime investigator

Detective Hinota Mori, Nagano Police Department

Detective Kawakami Isre, observer witness

Sergent Tadyo Ukashi, Arresting officer

Officer Yuso Oswara, Arresting officer

Officer Isada Kanto, transcript stenographer

Tsunenaga Tamaki, Attorney for the accused

**OPENING INFORMATION:**

As the lead investigator of the incident at Nagano Middle School, I have made the decision to order the arrest warrant for Ganta Igarashi on 3 main preliminary charges.

Charge 1: Premeditated Homicide of 29 students of Nagano Middle School.

Charge 2: Use of a Weapon of Mass Destruction to commit mass homicide.

Charge 3: Conspiracy with persons unknown to commit mass homicide.

Until time of arrest, the subject had been hand cuffed to his bed by order of Detective Mori and held from hospital release until our arrival. The warrant for arrest was obtained at the Nagano prefectoral Courthouse at 1am, 15 May 2012. We served the warrant to the on scene Physician and signed the hospital release form at 2:30am, 15 May 2012. At time of entry for arrest the suspect was dressed in striped hospital pajamas and still handcuffed to the bed post.

Transcript begins

Towashi: Ganta Igarashi, stand up with your arms out to the sides please.

Igarashi: What's going on?

Towashi: At this time we are placing you under arrest for the murder of 29 persons who were attending the Nagano Middle School on 13 May 2012.

Igarashi: What?! You're not serious! I haven't done anything! It was that guy, the Red Man!

Towashi: That will be for the court of law to determine. You have the right to….

Igarashi: BULL SHIT!

The suspect protested and moved away from the arresting officers.

Mori: Ganta, don't make this worse on yourself.

Igarashi: This is a nightmare! I haven't done anything wrong! They were my friends! I didn't do it! The bastard shot me in the fucken chest….LOOK AT ME!

Mori: There's nothing Ganta! No wound, nothing wrong was found by the doctors, everything was cleared! If you keep this up, it's only going to get worse for you!

Igarashi: But I haven't done anything!

Tamaki: You poor kid, you've been through so much.

Igarashi: Mister Tamaki….I didn't do anything, I swear, I didn't do anything…

Tamaki: And as long as you tell the truth and cooperate I promise you, you'll be cleared of the charges now calm down.

Towashi: Ganta Igarashi….you have the right to remain silent and have your attorney act in all matters. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. Do you understand these rights?

Igarashi: Yes.

(page begins)

**NAGANO POLICE DEPARTMENT**

**SUSPECT PROCESSING SHEET**

**NAME: **Igarashi ganta** AGE: **14** SEX: **m** HEIGHT: **5' 1"

**WEIGHT: **105lbs** EYES: **brown** HAIR: **black ** BODY MARKS: **none

**PLACE OF RESIDENCE: **Nagano, Japan **NATIONALITY: **Japanese

**RELATIVES:** none

**REASON FOR ARREST:** Involvement in code 10-80 and code 187 at Nagano Middle School May 13, 2012.

**DATE OF ARREST: **May 15, 2012

**PERSONAL EFFECTS CONFISCATED:** none

**HOLDING CELL ASSIGNED:** D-14

**DATE OF ARAGNMENT:** 18 May 2012

**NAME OF ATTOURNY:** Tsunenaga Tamaki 2-178-3285

(page begins)

**NAGANO POLICE DEPARTMENT**

**Suspect Interrogation Recording Sheet**

**SUSPECT NAME: ** Igarashi, Ganta** AGE: **14** NATIONALITY:** Japanese

**REASON FOR INTEROGATION:** Possible involvement as single suspect or confederate in 10-80, multiple 187 at Nagano Middle School at 8am 13 May 2012.

**DATE/TIME/PLACE OF INTEROGATION: **15 May 2012 at 9am Nagano Police Department Main Headquarters.

**INTEROGATION OFFICER:** Investigations Officer Mariko Nabe

**INTEROGATION WITNESS:** Administration officer and stenographer Daiske Fujio

**INTEROGATION PROCESS: **Suspect was brought into the interrogation room and sat alone for 30 minutes prior to interrogation to allow us time to observe his actions, moods and behavior. Suspect showed no belligerence or un-natural behaviors. He appeared docile, at times worried, at times exhausted. Twice the suspect had to be woken up from falling asleep which he apologized in respectful manor. He did not slouch or carry himself in obvious manors that could display a criminal like or uncaring attitude. He was asked if he wanted water or coffee and showed good behavior upon reception. At the end of 30 minutes, Investigator Nabe entered the room.

**TRANSCRIPT BEGINS:**

Nabe: State your name for the record.

Igarashi: Please….I didn't do anything.

Nabe: I am not asking you if you did or didn't. Let me explain how this will go so you understand clearly because your future depends on it. I ask a question, you will answer truthfully and as complete as possible. You understand your rights?

Igarashi: Yes mam.

Nabe: You may ask your attorney to intervene at any time during questioning. You understand this?

Igarashi: Yes mam.

Nabe: Alright then. State your name, your age and your occupation.

Igarashi: Ganta Igarashi. 14 years old, student at Nagano Middle School.

Nabe: Where were you before 8am on the 13th of May 2012?

Igarashi: I was in class waiting for our teacher.

Nabe: Tell me what you remember from five minutes through the occurrence of the crime.

Igarashi: I was talking with my friends Yamakatsu Shikohara and Mimi Sasamu about the coming class field trip to Wonderland amusement park. We then took our seats for class. I started to hear a song I remember as a little kid. I turned to Tomiku who sat on my right and asked her if she could hear the song, she said no. I then turned to my left and saw this big guy outside our classroom window. Some of us started to get up, I was out of my chair when everything just exploded. I got thrown into the back wall of the classroom near the storage lockers. I was dizzy and everything was dark. When I knew what had happened I tried to call out for Yamakatsu, I turned to see him lying near me with his throat cut open. I then tried to find Mimi and saw the guy holding her head in his hand by her hair. He threw it at me and it bounced into my feet. He then came up to me and I thought he was going to kill me too so I begged and cried, I didn't want to die. He then raised his right hand and shot me in the chest with this red rock or crystal thing. The last thing I remember was a police officer throwing me over his shoulder.

Nabe: What did you have with you on your person prior to the assault?

Igarashi: My cell phone, a cup of coffee, my book bag and my note book.

Nabe: Where was your book bag?

Igarashi: On my desk hook.

Nabe: Where? Which side?

Igarashi: Left side of the desk.

Nabe: You swear as to your description of the suspect you call Red Man?

Igarashi: Yes.

Nabe: You must be aware of how strange your description is? That this man over 6 feet tall was floating 30 feet in the air and left not a single foot print on a blood covered floor?

Igarashi: That's what I saw. That's what the other kids in the room saw.

Nabe: But none of them survived to vouch for your description. Also, we've talked to several witnesses who saw the explosion from outside the school and not a single one of them saw this "Red Man" you described. Are you absolutely sure of what you remember?

Igarashi: Yes. Mister Tamaki told me to be truthful and that's the truth.

Nabe: You said this man shot you in the chest with something and yet not a single hospital report finds anything wrong with your body, no chest wound, no internal damage, no change in blood composition.

Igarashi: But I felt it! It threw me back against the lockers, I felt heat like I was on fire. I know it happened!

Nabe: Have you ever used illegal or medical drugs?

Igarashi: No.

Nabe: Then why on the urinalysis test on the 13th of May 2012 on both your underwear and your urine sample did you test positive for Heroin?

Igarashi: What!

Nabe: This is the results sheet. You tested positive for Opiate derivative street Heroin. We retested another sample you provided and again it came up positive. Can you explain why?

Igarashi: I never took any drugs! Not once, I swear!

Nabe: Your teacher wrote a positive character statement on your behalf but I must ask you if you had any angry feelings towards any of your class mates. Were you bullied or teased? Do you have an alternate sexuality?

Igarashi: I didn't hate anyone in my class, they were all my friends, Yamakatsu, Mimi, Shiori, Osaka….we all went to school together since 1st grade! I didn't kill them!

Nabe: You harbored no angry feelings, no malicious thoughts, no desire to hurt anyone in that class room?

Igarashi: No!

Nabe: What about your father? Did he have enemies? People he owed money too? Threats from Yakusa or gangsters? Is there anyone you know who'd want to hurt you or him or see bad things happen to you?

Igarashi: No….please, I didn't do anything….please.

Nabe: I'm not the person here who has to prove their innocence. You're facing serious charges with a story that doesn't meet the tests of merit Igarashi. Right now you could be innocent and your story, while bizarre is true. You could have done this crime alone for some reason or you had a confederate who helped you commit this crime. You're the one who has to prove it to society that you are innocent so I advise you to come clean or hope in God that your story will save you.

Igarashi: Please….I'm innocent….I didn't do anything…I want Mister Tamaki.

Nabe: All right. This session is terminated but it will probably not be the last time so you had better collect yourself.

**TRANSCRIPT ENDS**

(page begins)

FUJIMORI HOSPITAL

**Law Enforcement Urinalysis Order**

**NAME: **Ganta Igarashi** AGE:** 14** NATIONALITY: **Japanese

**OCCUPATION:** Student** DATE/TIME OF SAMPLE:** 13 May 2012 12:25pm

**SAMPLE CUSTODIAN:** Medical Technician Wataru Ginsei

**TECHNICIAN CONDUCTING TESTING:**Medical chemist Obe Mikado

**LAW ENFORCEMENT REPRESENTITIVE: **Officer Ise Genkaku

**DATE/TIME OF TESTING:** 13 May 2012 2:17pm

**TEST RESULTS:**

Sample positive for Opiate Heroin .004 MpL

**CHAIN OF CUSTODY FROM TAKING OF SAMPLE TO RECEIPT BY LAW ENFORCEMENT:**

Medical Technician Wataru Ginsei: Wataru Ginsei

Medical chemist Obe Mikado: Obe Mokado

Officer Ise Genkaku: Ise Genkaku

Processed into evidence as police number NPD12513/07

Administration officer Ichika Kazioko: Ichika Kazioko

(page begins)

**Nagano Prefectorial Court**

**Writ of Arraignment**

**Name: Ganta Igarashi Age: 14 Nationality: Japanese**

**Date of Arraignment: 18 May 2012**

**Justice Presiding: Prefectorial Judge Mako Daita**

**Charges against the accused:**

**29 counts : That the accused at 7:30am on 13 May 2012 did commit multiple code 187, the crime of premeditated homicide with the intent to take the lives of the following citizens of Japan...**

**Yamakatsu Shikohara**

**Jotaru Nitoro**

**Michide Manoka**

**Ryoshiro Emisa**

**Akiharo Usuma**

**Yosaka Ahinemo**

**Nobuhiro Orasu**

**Nori Mukuchi**

**Michiko Nonose**

**Osaka Waka**

**Tomohito Omata**

**Eshiri Jotatsu**

**Yunimon Asukito**

**Towo Sashiwa**

**Mimi Sasamu **

**Hinatsu Iketanu **

**Kane Waka **

**Satsuko Kemi **

**Momi Wakuso **

**Chiro Fusan **

**Rumiko Akanoka **

**Yasaka Omata **

**Sako Hinasoka **

**Tomiko Sashiwa **

**Chihiro Wamon **

**Hima Ewote **

**Shiori Shikowa **

**Chiko Nose **

**San Sansuki **

**One count code 10-80 of use of a Weapon of Mass Destruction in perpetration of a homicide.**

**One count criminal conspiracy in collusion with person(s) unknown to commit mass homicide.**

**Bail: Denied.**

**Detention: Suspect shall be held in solitary confinement with conditional visits with legal counsel until the date of trial to be determined.**

**Suspect plea: Not Guilty.**

**So noted and transcribed on this day 18 May 2012**

_Mako Daita_

**Judge, Nagano Prefecture**

(page begins)

**NAGANO POLICE DEPARTMENT**

**Suspect Interrogation Recording Sheet**

**SUSPECT NAME: ** Igarashi, Ganta** AGE: **14** NATIONALITY:** Japanese

**REASON FOR INTEROGATION:** Single suspect in 10-80, multiple 187 at Nagano Middle School at 8am 13 May 2012.

**DATE/TIME/PLACE OF INTEROGATION: **21 May 2012 at 4am Nagano Police Department Main Headquarters.

**INTEROGATION OFFICER:** Investigations Officer Joshiro Uchia

**INTEROGATION WITNESS:** Administration officer and stenographer Daiske Fujio

**INTEROGATION PROCESS: **The accused was made to sit in the room alone for 1 hour occasionally roughly awakened when he fell asleep. This interrogation is resulting from the video evidence retrieved from between the accused and his lawyer. The chosen method is to be harsh given the nature of what the interviewer and his stenographer witnessed prior to execution of the process.

**TRANSCRIPT BEGINS:**

Uchia: State your name for the record.

Igarashi: Ganta Igarashi

Uchia: Alright….tell your story again. It was 7:30am….

Igarashi: : I was talking with my friends Yamakatsu Shikohara and Mimi Sasamu about the coming class field trip to Wonderland amusement park. We then took our seats for class. I started to hear a song I remember as a little kid. I turned to Tomiku who sat on my right and asked her if she could hear the song, she said no. I then turned to my left and saw this big guy outside our classroom window. Some of us started to get up, I was out of my chair when everything just exploded. I got thrown into the back wall of the classroom near the storage lockers. I was dizzy and everything was dark. When I knew what had happened I tried to call out for Yamakatsu, I turned to see him lying near me with his throat cut open. I then tried to find Mimi and saw the guy holding her head in his hand by her hair. He threw it at me and it bounced into my feet. He then came up to me and I thought he was going to kill me too so I begged and cried, I didn't want to die. He then raised his right hand and shot me in the chest with this red rock or crystal thing. The last thing I remember was a police officer throwing me over his shoulder.

Uchiha: You know why some people don't believe you kid? Your Red Man story is a pile of shit. Unless this guy was Harry Houdini, there's no way any human being can levitate 30 feet in the fucken air let alone 6 inches off the damn ground. Next thing you'll say he's Jesus Christ. Is he Jesus?

Igarashi: I know what I saw.

Uchiha: You THINK you know. Do you THINK, having been caught using Heroin, that perhaps people might have a problem trusting what you say?

Igarashi: I know what I saw!

Uchiha: Oh spare me your little fucken story kid! It doesn't fly! Pigs fly better than your bull shit!

Igarashi: But that's what happened! I don't know what it was this guy used on me, it wasn't a gun or anything I've seen before! He killed all my friends!

Uchiha: You killed all your friends! Stop with these stupid stories kid, I heard what you said on that video we found, I saw the look in your eyes!

Igarashi: What video? I didn't…

Uchiha: Didn't what? Didn't really think we couldn't try you? We can't convict a baby? Who the fuck do you think you are you little fuck?! You really thought you'd get away with butchering 29 helpless kids?! Where did you get the fucken bomb you little ass hole?!

Igarashi: What bomb?! What the hell are you guys talking about?! I didn't have any weapon! I didn't kill my friends!

Uchiha: We found your school backpack all torn up kid. Funny how the others who had backpacks at their desk didn't get there's ripped apart and yet yours was spread all over the place. Let's do the math…explosion in class plus torn back pack equals….oh shit, a fucken bomb!

Uchiha: Where's the blade you used to butcher those kids? Huh? In the ceiling? In a locker? In a bush where you tossed it? We're going to find it soon enough and you are going to fucking hang!

Igarashi: I didn't have a weapon! Why are you guys dogging me? I didn't do this, it was the Red man!

Uchiha: Red Man, Red Man….screw your phony cover story kid! So where did the idea for this phantom slayer come from kid? Ace Man? From your jacked up little heroin head? Quit this shit while you can Igarashi because right now you're looking at the death penalty! But I don't think the judges will be so kind as to give you a quick way out.

Igarashi: I didn't do anything! Those were my best friends….Yamakatsu…..Nori….Mimi….

Uchiha: Mimi Sasamu? Oh yeah, let's talk about her shall we? How long did you know her?

Igarashi: Huh?

Uchiha: How….long….did you know her?

Igarashi: Since we were in kindergarten. She was the closest…

Uchiha: Did you love her?

Igarashi: What's that got to do with all this?

Uchiha: Did you love her? Answer the question.

Igarashi: Yes…but I never got to tell her.

Uchiha: You loved her enough that you plotted to rape her and shove a broom handle up her ass, didn't you?

Igarashi: WHAT THE FUCK!

Uchiha: SIT DOWN YOU LITTLE SICK FUCK!

Uchiha: You said it yourself…you were going to take Mimi Sasume to a nice little spot in Nagasume and rape her then enjoy how she cried while her throat was being cut open as you shoved a broom handle up her ass hole….your words Igarashi!

Igarashi: NO!GOD DAMN IT! I WOULDN'T DO THAT TO HER!

Uchiha: YOU LYING LITTLE FUCK! Tell the fucken truth kid! Your game is over, you have no more cards to play, you're looking at the Death Penalty but I think it's life for you oh yeah a 14 year old boy thrown into general pop won't last a day with a bunch of hard up horny prisoners. A kid as cute as you will be so ass open you could drive a fucken truck into your anus! Then you'll feel the full pain of that you wanted to give to your little girl friend!

Igarashi: (Screaming) YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!

The suspect tried to attack Investigator Uchiha but the officer grappled the suspect to the floor.

Witness: You need help Sir?

Uchiha: Not unless it's a broom handle and some Vaseline so I can teach this little fucker what pain he wanted to give that girl…

Igarashi: I wouldn't…..I…..Mimi…Mimi…..please….I'm innocent…..I'm innocent….

.

Officer Uchiha put the suspect back into his chair. He was sobbing and continued to say he was innocent.

Uchiha: "Stuck up little whores" "Birthday party invitations" " You little worthless piece of shit. If you don't come clean and confess what you've done, you're as good as a mindless drooling fuck pillow in a jail cell. Get this little fuck out of my site?

**END OF TRANSCRIPT**

**OBSERVATIONS OF THE INTERVIEWER:**

I must state that in my 14 years experience of prisoner interrogation, this is the first time I developed a clear sense of doubt as to the validity of a suspect. Ganta Igarashi is either a good actor or clearly innocent of what he is being accused of, not once did I find any chink in the armor that surrounds deviant individuals. Of the 89 previous prisoners I have been ordered to use harsh tactics on, the subject never once displayed a hint of the common psyche traits you'd find in a serial murderer. It is my opinion that the judicial process had better take their time and carefully consider how they handle this case. Even with the video evidence I had a hard time connecting the brutal natures of the kid in the video with the suspect.

Joshiro Uchia

Investigations Officer, Nagano Police Department

(page begins)

**NAGANO POLICE DEPARTMENT**

**CASE EVIDENCE RECORD**

**TRANSCRIPT OF VIDEO MADE BY ACCUSED DURING INTERVIEW WITH COUNSEL 20 MAY 2012 AT NAGANO LEGAL HOLDING FACILITY**

**SUBJECTIVE BODY:**

Ganta Igarashi requested meeting with legal counsel on 19 May 2012 at the Nagano Legal Holding Facility. Meeting was granted and set for 20 May 2012 at 10am. Igarashi was allowed to wear a pair of prisoner regulation physical exercise clothing and was given his cell phone saying that Mister Tamaki wanted it present to avail the accused accessible legal information. Upon conclusion of the meeting, the accused was allowed to go to the bathroom after which his cell phone was inspected and found to be within regulations with no adverse or illegal usage. The department learned of the video sent from to NHK at 3:15pm and confiscated the cell phone where further examination found the video file from which this transcript is produced.

**TRANSCRIPT BEGINS:**

Tamaki: You think you'll get out of this? I wouldn't be so smug Ganta.

Ganta: What the fuck? I'm sure as hell paying you enough ain't I? I mean my Dad was totally loaded with enough cash and you are one of the best in the country. Of course I'm gonna walk, think about it, no one's gonna buy a middle school kid being behind something this horrific! Who's the lawyer here ass hole? Besides….I'm just a baby, they couldn't throw the book at me if they wanted to. Am I right?

Tamaki: Only if it's played well enough. But you certainly went too far in killing so many. Only a few of them caused you any grief so why didn't you just do those?

Ganta: It didn't matter to me who it was. It's more fun carving up people who's faces you gotta look at every day. Especially the stuck up little whores. I couldn't resist seeing for myself if their cunts were as filled with shit as their ass holes. Know what I mean? Especially that little bitch Mimi. Every time she talked I'd just fucken cringe, what a fucken annoyance! I had planned just to do her you know. I was gonna take her to this abandoned factory in Nagasume and rape her ass. Yeah…even had a nice thick broom stick to shove up her ass hole. I so wanted to watch her scream and beg before I sliced open her fucken neck but she would have board the fuck out of me. And you know I figured if I'm gonna do any? Might as well do them all! Like passing out home made birthday party invitations.

Tamaki: So where's the weapon?

Ganta: Come on, I thought we'd been through that already! When I hear them say innocent, I'll show you where I hid it. Call it my God given right for being the cleverest guy in the whole room.

**TRANSCRIPT ENDS**

**(picture) REQUEST TICKET FROM ACCUSED GANTA IGARASHI REQUESTING MEETING WITH LEGAL COUNSEl.**

**(picture) LOG-IN/OUT TICKET FOR USE OF LEGAL OFFICE ROOM 4 BY LEGAL COUNSEL AND THE ACCUSED.**

**THE CELL PHONE:**

The accused cell phone was immediately entered into evidence and sent under the custody of two police officers to the DEUTRONICS electronics information evaluation center where the unit's interior storage drive and memory were inspected and evaluated. The evidence file was downloaded to both CD-ROM and memory stick drive and recorded into evidence.

For the Department on this day 20 May 2012

Shift Master Sargent, Nagano Police Department

Saijiro Honda

**(pictures) CELL PHONE CHAIN OF CUSTODY RECORDS**

(page begins)

**RECEIPT OF RESULTS FROM DEUTRONICS INSPECTION OF CELL PHONE**

_**Deutronics**__**incorperated**_

Electronic Device Analysis Report requested by Nagano Police Department.

Date: 20 May 2012

Time: 8:14pm

Reason for analysis: Presence of video file recorded on 20 May 2012 by Igarashi, Ganta which may be relevant information in a criminal case filed against the sed named individual. Police are requesting a limited search for this file under court warrant 12-341.

Results: Analysis reveals the presence of the sought file under storage number 0012AVI in the phone memory. The file was recorded at 10:20am, 20 May 2012 and attempted delete occurred at 10:58am after the file was sent once to cell phone number 01-417-2865. This cell phone number originates in Nagasume.

Rhuko Yamasi

Supervisor

**(picture) PICTURE OF CELL PHONE ENTERED INTO EVIDENCE.**

(page begins)

**E-MAIL CHAIN FROM STATION CHIEF OF NAGANO TO STATION CHIEF OF NAGASUME CITY.**

Date: 20 May 2012 9:47pm

Fm: Chief of Station, Nagano Police Department

To: Chief of Station, Nagasume Police Department

CC: Information bureau, National Constabulary HQ, Tokyo

Subj: Request for Investigation support.

Chief Amakusa,

As you know, we are currently involved in an intensive investigation of the 13 May 2012 massacre at Nagano Middle School and we currently have a single suspect in our custody. The suspect made statements this afternoon on a cell phone video that was sent to a cell phone number in Nagasume. Along with that he made statements that he was plotting the kidnap, rape and murder of one of the Nagano massacre victims at an abandoned factory in Nagasume.

All information is included.

We request your departments help in the investigation, specifically the identification of and possible search of abandoned factory buildings in your jurisdiction. Your help in this matter is most appreciated.

Gengi Hitsugaya

Chief of Station, Nagano

(break)

Date: 21 May 2012 10:14pm

Fm: Chief of Station, Nagasume Police Department

To: Chief of Station, Nagano Police Department

CC: Information bureau, National Constabulary HQ, Tokyo

Subj: Re: Request for Investigation support.

Chief Hitsugaya,

Have received your e-mail request and approve. Should have a more complete response to you with man-power numbers and targets. We have initiated an investigation on the cell phone number you provided and will update you on the progress.

Chief Shiro Amakusa

Nagasume Chief of Station

(break)

Date: 22 May 2012 9:47am

Fm: Chief of Station, Nagasume Police Department

To: Chief of Station, Nagano Police Department

CC: Information bureau, National Constabulary HQ, Tokyo

Subj: Update on request and cell phone investigation.

Chief Hitsugaya,

Gengi, bad break on the cell phone investigation. It appears the phone was one of these "one shot" phone card items. The receiver probably ditched it once he got the file and sent it forwards to . We will continue this part of the investigation of course, why your suspect would pull something so obviously stupid on his part is confusing.

On the second part of the investigation, we have one closed factory in Megasume. The old Kamashi steel works plant has been vacant for some time, since 1989. I will contact the current land owner and tell him to get that place secured. I'll have to send a warrant request to the lay judge here, which should take 2 or 3 hours. In the mean time I'll give you two of my best detectives and 7 supporting officers. Set date and time so I can finalize the warrant paper work.

Chief Shiro Amakusa

Nagasume Chief of Station

(break)

Date: 21 May 2012 10:17am

Fm: Chief of Station, Nagano Police Department

To: Chief of Station, Nagasume Police Department

CC: Information bureau, National Constabulary HQ, Tokyo

Subj: RE: Update on request and cell phone investigation.

Chief Amakusa,

I expected that kind of response on the phone number Shiro. Indeed our suspect is a dumb kid. I would like to send two investigators and six officers. We'll probably need a full day so let's schedule for 7am 22 May 2012. Specific item on the warrant should be a broom handle and items which may contain DNA traceable information.

Thank you again for your timely response.

Gengi Hitsugaya

Chief of Station, Nagano

(page begins)

**NAGANO POLICE DEPARTMENT**

**CASE EVIDENCE RECORD**

**ITEM ENTERED INTO RECORD: **Sales receipt from TOKYO HANDS department store in Magasume City.

**SUSPECT/ACCUSED ATTACHED: **Igarashi, Ganta

**CRIME/ACT ATTACHED:** The mass murder of 29 students at Nagano Middle School on 13 May 2012, Nagano Japan.

**HOW ITEM ATTACHED: **The backpack item number on the receipt matches the number on the information tag found on a piece of the back pack which had the owner school tag of Ganta Igarashi. It is believed the backpack contained an explosive device used in commission of mass murder.

**(picture) PICTURE OF TOKYO HANDS RECEIPT:**

**HOW ITEM RECOVERED:** Item was found during search of Ganta Igarashi's home of residence in Nagano. It was found in a file box of receipts and tax information compiled by his deceased father.

**WHO FOUND THE ITEM: **Detective Asano Mota

**DISPOSITION OF ITEM: **Cataloged and turned over to evidence collection, Nagano Police Station.

**(picture) EVIDENCE CHAIN TICKET:**

**E-MAIL COMMUNICATION ATTACHED TO ITEM:**

Date: 21 May 2012 11:47am

Fm: Chief of Station, Nagano Police Department

To: Chief of Station, Nagasume Police Department

CC: Information bureau, National Constabulary HQ, Tokyo

Subj: TOKYO HANDS

Shiro, have to add one more item to my request for your support. We have a sales receipt from the Tokyo Hands store in Nagasume with a backpack the suspect purchased there that may have been the bomb carrier on the 13th. We need to know if there's camera footage of the suspect. File with receipt photo enclosed.

Gengi Hitsugaya

Chief of Station, Nagano

Date: 22 May 2012 12:17am

Fm: Chief of Station, Nagasume Police Department

To: Chief of Station, Nagano Police Department

CC: Information bureau, National Constabulary HQ, Tokyo

Subj: RE: TOKYO HANDS

Genji, got the information. Sending warrant request to Lay Judge and two officers to Tokyo Hands. They will act on your request as soon as I flash the warrant to them.

Shiro Amakusa

Chief of Station Nagasume

(break)

Date: 22 May 2012 4:17am

Fm: Chief of Station, Nagasume Police Department

To: Chief of Station, Nagano Police Department

CC: Information bureau, National Constabulary HQ, Tokyo

Subj: RE: RE: TOKYO HANDS

Genji, another blank result. Tokyo Hands does not keep its camera footage more than one month unless they have a theft so nothing there on your suspect and none of the clerks present remembers the kid but at least you know where he got that back pack.

You're welcome

Shiro Amakusa

Chief of Station Nagasume

(page begins)

**NAGANO POLICE RECORD**

**LOCATION SEARCH DOCUMENTATION**

**LOCATION/AREA OF SEARCH: **Former Kamashi Steel Works Plant in Nagasume City Japan.

**TIME/DATE: **7am to 4pm, 22 May 2012

**WARRANT SERIAL NUMBER: 12/089** Issued by Izaro Harraku, Lay judge of Nagasume.

**COMPLIMENT OF INSPECTION TEAM: **6 OFFICERS, 2 INVESTIGATORS from Nagano. 9 OFFICERS, 2 INVESTIGATORS from Nagasume City.

**WARRANT SPECIFICATIONS:** Specific find item is a broom handle. Items connected are possible DNA containers which make up vacancy debris.

**Description of Search:**

The former Kamashi plant is a single story facility with a central concrete block of rooms and office spaces and two wings of wide open working spaces. The building has been completely gutted of equipment and materials and is filled with trashes and debris common to trespassing individuals. The search encompassed the entire building with emphasis on the vacant rooms in the center block. Inspector Kazuoko Entei was designated the search leader and Officer Sato Mikado made the photographer and documentation drafter.

**Picture of the search site: **North is top of the photo

**Items found during the search:**

Broom Handle

A piece of a broom handle was found under a pile of rags in the top North-East room, South West corner. The handle was 6 inches in length and cleanly cut square with a saw. It was photographed, double bagged and tagged as item 1. It appears to have stains on the surface.

Soda Can

A soda can was found outside the top North East room near the doorway. It contained urine. It was photographed, sealed in an evidence canister and tagged as item 2.

Sex Manga

A sex manga was found inside the storage closet in the second room from the right, upper north row of rooms. It was photographed, bagged and tagged as item 3. Some of the pages were stuck together indicating possible coating with human materials.

Bed sheet

A bed sheet was found inside the storage closet in the second room from the right, upper north row of rooms. It was photographed, bagged and tagged as item 4. Stains were found.

Piece of gum

A piece of chewed gum was found inside the storage closet in the second room from the right, upper north row of rooms. It was photographed, bagged and tagged as item 5.

Cigarette butts

Numerous cigarette butts were recovered from around the area near the two rooms now under suspicion. These were photographed, tagged and grouped into a single bag as item 6.

**Photographic series: **

A complete photographic series record is included as a separate file to this report. The copy of the chain of custody is enclosed. Our gratitude to the members of the Nagasume Department for their assistance.

Maki Tsunishima

Detective, Nagano Police Department

**(picture) Evidence recovery chain:**

**PHOTOS OF THE RECOVERED SEX MANGA:**

**DESCRIPTION OF THE MANGA:**

The manga depicts the rape of young girls between 10 and 15 years old. Among the depictions are violent acts committed with objects forced anally into the depicted girls.

**EMAIL CHAIN FROM STATION CHIEF OF NAGANO POLICE DEPARTMENT TO CRIMINAL LAB ANALYSIS HEADQUARTERS IN TOKYO.**

Date: 23 May 2012 9am

Fm: Chief of Station, Nagano Police Department

To: Supervisor of analysis lab, CLAHQ Tokyo

CC: Information bureau, National Constabulary HQ, Tokyo

Subj: Request for processing of evidence

Enclosed is a request for processing of evidence collected on 22 May 2012 which may have relation to the suspect in the 13 May 2012 mass murders at Nagano Middle School. The list and desired testing are…

1. Broom Handle

Request DNA analysis and finger print for match to sample of suspect provided.

2. Soda Can

Request DNA and drug analysis of urine for match to sample of suspect provided. Request finger print analysis.

3. Sex Manga

Request DNA analysis for match to sample of suspect provided. Request finger print analysis.

4. Bed sheet

Request DNA analysis for match to sample of suspect provided.

5. Piece of gum

Request DNA analysis for match to sample of suspect provided.

6. Cigarette butts

Request DNA analysis for match to sample of suspect provided.

Request complete property chain documentation upon completion.

Gengi Hitsugaya

Chief of Station, Nagano

(break)

Date:9 June 2012 11am

Fm: Supervisor of analysis lab, CLAHQ Tokyo

To: Chief of Station, Nagano

CC: Information bureau, National Constabulary HQ, Tokyo

Subj: Completion of evidence processing

Sir,

We have conducted and completed our processing of the evidence related to the search by warrant carried out on 22 May 2012 at the former Kamashi Steel works in Nagasume. The completer file is enclosed with complete chain of custody documentation.

Sincerely

Yoshino Naga

Supervisor CLAHQ

(page begins)

NATIONAL HEADQUARTERS LABORATORY

OF CRIMINAL ANALYSIS

**JAPANESE NATIONAL CONSTABULLARY, TOKYO JAPAN**

**BODY SHEET OF LABORATORY RESULTS ON POSSIBLE COLLECTED EVIDENCE RELATED TO THE CODE 10-80 AND CODE 187 CRIMES BY THE ACCUSED SUSPECT GANTA IGARASHI IN NAGANO JAPAN ON 13 MAY 2012. COLLECTION OF EVIDENCE WAS IN RESPONSE TO A VIDEO THE SUSPECT MADE DURING MEETING WITH LEGAL COUNSEL THAT CAME INTO THE HANDS OF BY WAY OF UNIDENTIFIED CONFEDERATE.**

**PURPOSE OF TESTING: TO DETERMINE POSSIBLE DNA MATCH ON LISTED OBJECTS TO PROVIDED SAMPLE OF SUSPECTS DNA. TO DETERMINE PRESENCE OF FINGERPRINTS ON OBJECTS WHICH WOULD MATCH THE TAKEN PRINTS OF THE SUSPECT. THE DNA TESTS WERE CONDUCTED TWICE TO ENSURE RELEVANCE AND CHECK FOR DISCREPANCIES AND CONTAMINATION OF EVIDENCE.**

**RESULTS ARE AS FOLLOWS:**

**AS TO ITEM 1 (BROOM HANDLE): SEMEN STAINING IDENTIFIED. DNA MATCH POSSITIVE ON BOTH TESTS WITH AN ERROR OF .0009 PERCENT. PALM AND FINGER PRINTS OF RIGHT HAND IDENTIFIED.**

**AS TO ITEM 2 (SEX MANGA) SEMEN STAINS IDENTIFIED. DNA MATCH POSSITIVE ON BOTH TESTS WITH AN ERROR OF .0009 PERCENT. NO PRINTS FOUND.**

**AS TO ITEM 3 (COCA COLA CAN) URINE TEST DNA MATCH POSSITIVE ON BOTH WITH AN ERROR OF .0009 PERCENT. DRUG TEST POSSITIVE FOR OPIATE HEROIN. PRINTS OF RIGHT HAND PALM AND FINGERS IDENTIFIED.**

**AS TO ITEM 4 (BED SHEET) SEMEN STAINS IDENTIFIED. DNA MATCH ON BOTH WITH AN ERROR OF .0009 PERCENT.**

**AS TO ITEM 5 (CIGARETTE BUTTS) NEGETIVE FINDING**

**AS TO ITEM 6 (PIECE OF USED GUM) MAKE-UP IDENTIFIED AS LOTTE CHERRY FLAVORED GUM. DNA MATCH POSSITIVE ON BOTH WITH AN ERROR OF .0009 PERCENT.**

**ALL TESTS PERFORMED UNDER THREE WITNESSES LEGALLY TRANSCRIBED ON EACH TEST SHEET.**

**SUPERVISOR**

**HIKARU TSUSHIMA**

(page begins)

**OFFICIAL RECORD OF CHARGE**

**OFFICE OF THE PROSECUTOR, KANTO PREFECTURE**

**NAME OF ACCUSED: IGARASHI, GANTA AGE: 14 SEX: M**

**DATE OF ORRIGINAL CHARGE: 15 MAY, 2012**

**DATE OF ADDITIONAL CHARGES: 23 MAY 2012**

**LOCATION OF CHARGE: NAGANO POLICE STATION, NAGANO JAPAN**

**CHARGE BODY: The forenamed individual known as Igarashi Ganta is formally charged with the premeditated murders of 29 individuals between the ages of 13 and 14 years old on 13 May 2012 in room 305 of Nagano Middle School, Nagano Prefecture by bladed weapon which the individual stated he had in his possession in a video statement made on 19 May 2012. Individual is charged with use of a Weapon of Mass Destruction he had hidden in his school backpack. Individual is charged with plotting by himself or in collusion with other unknown persons for the purpose of kidnap, sexual assault and murder of a child under the age of 16 named Mimi Sasamu and having preparations in place as stated in video made on 19 May 2012.**

**EXCEUTION OF CHARGEs: The execution of additional charges was carried out on 23 May, 2012 in the holding facility of the Nagano Police Department. Witnessing officers were Detective Hinota Mori of the Nagano Police Department, Criminal Investigations Division and Detective Kawakami Isre of the Nagano Police Department, Criminal Investigations Division. The individual was given his full disclosure of rights.**

**STATEMENTS OF THE INDIVIDUAL: The individual made some remarks about his innocence. The individual pleaded with us that he did nothing until advised to remain silent by his lawyer.**

**BOOKING INFORMATION: The individual was booked into the criminal system under serial NP-29485/12 at 1pm 15 May 2012 at Precent 7, Nagano Constabulary Holding Facility. Booking Officer was Sargent Wadaru Inoe. This is an addendum sheet to that original booking.**

**ARAIGNMENT INFORMATION: Igarashi Ganta was formally arraigned on 29 counts of pre-meditated murder on 18 May 2012 in Nagano Prefectorial Court by District Judge Yushino Kaga. Suspect entered a plea of not guilty. Date of trial was set for June 20th 2012 at Nagano Prefectorial Court. Suspect will now be re-araigned on additional charges on 23 May 2012.**

(page begins)

**Nagano Prefectorial Court**

**Writ of Arraignment**

**Name: Ganta Igarashi Age: 14 Nationality: Japanese**

**Date of Arraignment: 23 May 2012**

**Justice Presiding: Prefectorial Judge Mako Daita**

**Charges against the accused:**

**1) 29 counts : That the accused at 7:30am on 13 May 2012 did commit multiple code 187, the crime of premeditated homicide with the intent to take the lives of the following citizens of Japan...**

**Yamakatsu Shikohara**

**Jotaru Nitoro**

**Michide Manoka**

**Ryoshiro Emisa**

**Akiharo Usuma**

**Yosaka Ahinemo**

**Nobuhiro Orasu**

**Nori Mukuchi**

**Michiko Nonose**

**Osaka Waka**

**Tomohito Omata**

**Eshiri Jotatsu**

**Yunimon Asukito**

**Towo Sashiwa**

**Mimi Sasamu **

**Hinatsu Iketanu **

**Kane Waka **

**Satsuko Kemi **

**Momi Wakuso **

**Chiro Fusan **

**Rumiko Akanoka **

**Yasaka Omata **

**Sako Hinasoka **

**Tomiko Sashiwa **

**Chihiro Wamon **

**Hima Ewote **

**Shiori Shikowa **

**Chiko Nose **

**San Sansuki **

**2) One count code 10-80 of use of a Weapon of Mass Destruction in perpetration of a homicide.**

**3) One count criminal conspiracy in collusion with person(s) unknown to commit mass homicide.**

**29 counts use of a bladed weapon in commission of mass homicide.**

**Plotting and staging to carry out a kidnapping of a child under the age of 16 years, Mimi Sasamu of Nagano whom the suspect later murdered on 13 May, 2012.**

**Plotting and staging to carry out the rape and sexual torture of a child under the age of 16 years, Mimi Sasamu of Nagano whom the suspect later murdered on 13 May 2012.**

**Plotting and staging to murder a child under the age of 16 years Mimi Sasamu of Nagano whom the suspect later murdered on 13 May 2012.**

**Transmission of deviant criminal material to unknown confederate(s)**

**Bail: Denied.**

**Detention: Suspect shall be held in solitary confinement with no visitation until the date of trial to be determined.**

**Testing: The suspect shall undergo psychosexual testing by order of the court.**

**Suspect plea: Not Guilty.**

**So noted and transcribed on this day 23 May 2012**

**Mako Daita**

**Judge, Nagano Prefecture**

(page begins)

**25 May 2012**

**Doctor Tsunade Enoshima **

**Professor of Psychology M.D. Shinjuku, Tokyo**

**Subject: Psychosexual evaluation of 14 year old Ganta Igarashi**

**Background Information:**

14 Year Old Ganta Igarashi has been accused of the mass murder of 29 Middle School students on May 13, 2012 at Nagano Prefectorial Middle School. He has also been accused of plotting to sexually assault and murder 14 year old Mimi Sasamu, who was one of the massacre victims. The court of Nagano Prefecture has ordered him to undergo a psychosexual evaluation to prove relevance to the charges made against him as they appear by the evidence to be interconnected with his perpetration of the crime of mass murder. The interview was conducted at Nagano Police headquarters Holding Unit in one of the secure conference rooms made up to my request for the interview setting.

**First meeting with Ganta Igarashi:**

Ganta doesn't appear at first glance to be a troubled individual. Aside from the obvious stresses incurred by incarceration, he was very calm and respectful. He sat without slouch, his hands folded before him. He made eye contact instantly and kept it steady for most of the opening interview. He showed no uncomfortable reactions or actions and complied calmly to instructions upon being medically wired for heart rate, respiration and motor actions. We began the evaluation with a round of basic questioning. Notations were made of noticeable responses.

**Transcipt begins:**

Me: Good Morning Ganta. Are you feeling well despite this situation?

Igarashi: I'm scared.

Me: That's understandable. I'm not here to hurt you I promise. I hope that what we find at the end of this will actually help you in court and not hurt you but all this is on your shoulders. It's a lot to bear but you have to be courageous and be as truthful as you can no matter what. Your whole life is jeopardy so how you behave is very important. You understand?

Igarashi: Yes.

Note: The subject is sitting strait in the seat. His face shows stowic intent though his vitals indicate increased heart rate and respiration from possible fear.

Me: We will begin with basic questioning. It will be very personal and invasive. We'll be talking about your sexual history, your thoughts and attitudes about sex, about women and men. Some of the questions will be upsetting but try to remain calm and answer them truthfully and calmly.

Igarashi: Yes.

Me: What is your name?

Igarashi: Ganta Igarashi

Me: Your age?

Igarashi: 14

Me: What schools did you go to?

Igarashi: Nagano Middle School, Nagano Primary 2nd school, Nagano Kindergarten at 2nd Primary.

Me: What do you like the most? Anything that comes to mind, music, hobbies, books, movies?

Igarashi: I like Puffi Ammi Yumi, I like science fiction, poetry, adventure movies, Jackie Chan movies. Clint Eastwood's my favorite American actor.

Me: Why do you like Clint Eastwood?

Igarashi: Because he's tough. He stands for the people who get picked on, doesn't take crap from the bad guys.

Me: I saw by the list that the police have of your effects from home, it's obvious you like Clint Eastwood. Do you think he influenced you? You've been in a lot of fights in primary and middle school…mostly with older kids.

Igarashi: I hate people who think they can dominate people weaker and smaller than they are and it ticks me off when someone's being bullied an no one steps in to help. Yeah, I think Clint Eastwood's a big influence on me.

Me: That was just basic opening questions Ganta, now it will be difficult from here. Have you ever had sex with a girl?

Igarashi: No

Me: Ever been with a girl naked, touched her while naked?

Igarashi: No

Me: Ever been voyeuristic? Been naked around girls?

Igarashi: Yeah…4th grade on a dare. Some of my friends dared me to strip and run into the girls room. I did and got my ass whacked.

Note: Subject jovial and at ease.

Me: That's the only time you were ever like that?

Igarashi: Yes

Me: ever had sex with boys or men?

Igarashi: no

Me: ever had oral or anal sex with a boy or a man?

Igarashi: no

Me: Ever been one who's had anal sex done to them by a man or boy?

Igarashi: no

Me: Are you gay?

Igarashi: no

Note: subject starts getting uncomfortable.

Me: Ever had sex with animals? Dogs? Anally, orally, vaginally?

Igarashi: NO!

Note: Subject becoming very uncomfortable.

Me: Ever put your penis into an animal?

Igarashi: No! How does any of this have anything to do with what…

Me: I told you, you have to go through this. You must try to be calm about the questions Ganta.

Igarashi: It's just all bull shit. I haven't done anything!

Me: Ganta!

Note: 5 minute break

Me: Let's continue. Have you ever put anything inside your anus?

Igarashi: no

Me: Ever wore woman's or girl's clothing articles?

Igarashi: no

Me: Ever fantasized about blood or death as part of a sexual dream?

Igarashi: no

Me: Ever dreamed or thought of raping a woman or a young girl?

Igarashi: no

Note: Subject becoming very emotional and upset.

Me: Ever masterbated to lolicon, shotacon or rape manga?

Igarashi: no

Me: How many times a week have you ever masterbated?

Igarashi: What the fuck?!

Note: Subject reacted in a calm and level tone.

Me: Ganta? How many times?

Igarashi: I don't know. What am I supposed to do? Keep a book? What the fuck does that have to do with all this?

Me: Ganta?

Igarashi: I don't know….once?

Me: The next few questions will be about Mimi Sasamu.

Igarashi: I don't….I can't!

Me: Why can't you?

Igarashi: What the fuck do you think?! I saw her die! I had her head thrown at my feet! She was the best friend I ever had! I loved her! I can't!

Note: Subject is emotionally despondent and crying profusely.

Me: We have to Ganta, we have to talk about this as hard as it will be for you.

Igarashi: I didn't kill her….I tried to hang on to her but she got ripped from my hands…Mimi… Mimi I couldn't….I couldn't hold her….please I can't…

Ten minute break

Me: Ganta? Are you alright now?

Igarashi: Yes

Me: Tell me a little about Mimi? How long you knew her? How you two related to each other?

Igarashi: We knew each other since kindergarten, we were in the same classes all the way till that day. She was the closest friend I had till Yamakatsu came along in 5th grade then it was the 3 of us. We hung out together. They were like family to me besides my Dad. I spent more time over Mimi's house than my own home. Our Dad's connected, her's was divorced, my mother had just died in the Tokyo disaster.

Me: So you and Mimi grew close?

Igarashi: As friends we did. I didn't think anything was different till like 6th grade. I started to like her as a girl but I didn't have the guts to tell her that.

Me: Why?

Igarashi: I was worried how she'd take it. I've had fears of losing people I care about, I didn't want her to get upset and I was afraid her dad would get pissed and tell me not to see her again.

Note: Subject is calm, moderately relaxed.

Me: Did you ever have sexual dreams involving her?

Igarashi: Yes.

Me: If you remember any of them, tell me?

Igarashi: Do I have too? I mean…it's…

Me: Ganta?

Igarashi: It was nothing sick. We're walking in these woods, I was telling her how wonderful she was, we started kissing. Next thing I remember of it we were having sex and she….she was…telling me how much she loved me.

Note: Subject is crying.

Me: What kind of sex was it?

Igarashi: What? What the fuck?! How much more of this bull shit can I take?! We didn't do anything perverted, I was on top of her, I don't even remember seeing my dick in her…God damn it! This is fucken bull shit!

Note: Suspect highly upset.

Me: Ganta….calm down.

Igarashi: Calm down? Calm fucking down? I had her in my hands and she was ripped away from me….that mother fucker cut her head off! I watched Mimi's head bounce on the fucken floor and I should calm the fuck down?! FUCK!

Note: Subject throws chair across the room.

Igarashi: I didn't do it! Do you hear me you cock suckers! I didn't do it! I didn't kill my friends! I didn't kill Mimi! You dumb fuckers! Why don't you listen to me!

Note: Police Officers entered to restrain the subject. The session was ended for 2 hours.

Me: Are you alright now?

Ganta: I guess…

Me: Tell me about the time you were rushed to the hospital when you were in 4th grade. You were severely beaten by two older boys….why?

Ganta: They were bothering Mimi at the park.

Me: Bothering? How?

Ganta: She was drawing. She liked to draw and I was getting ice cream. They started teasing her. One of em pulled up her skirt.

Me: You got between them and Mimi?

Ganta: I pushed her behind me and told them to leave her alone.

Me: Why did you do that?

Ganta: No one should do that…especially to a girl when they're so much bigger.

Me: They beat you bad didn't they?

Ganta: They cracked my head against a wall and kicked the shit out of me. Mimi had me in her lap and she was screaming. Last thing I remember was her Dad pulling her off me as they got me in the ambulance.

Me: You almost died. Do you remember what happened when you woke back up?

Ganta: The first person I saw was Mimi. She was begging me not to die.

Me: Did you love her?

Ganta: Yes.

Me: This portion of the testing is over. Let's take a break.

**Transcript ends**

**Rorschach Testing:**

The Subject was placed under a Rorschach battery test of 20 ink blot images. No adverse deviance detected. Of the 20 blots the subject described 8 of them as animals, 5 as clouds, 4 as everyday common objects and the remaining 3 with comical responses.

During the testing the subject's behavior was calm, quizzical, somewhat light hearted. The subject shows quick emotional recuperative ability. The severe stresses he suffered from the questioning round were absent during this period of exam. He was surprisingly open to questions without becoming upset.

**Projective Drawing Testing:**

The subject was given a projective test where he was shown five photos and asked to build a story around each one. The five photos were.

A little girl in a park.

A burning house.

Police surrounding a crime scene.

A dolls head on the ground

A picture of Clint Eastwood from Dirty Harry

The subject couldn't do number 4, he became emotionally upset by the picture alone. The other pictures he was able to build stories from 1,2,3 very quickly without emotional problems or adverse, deviant or sexual suggestive responses or descriptions. The most detailed and emotionally intense for him was number 5 where he put Dirty Harry chasing down and killing the Red Man he's been talking about up to this point, even the description of the damage the bullet from Officer Callahan's magnum did to the Red Man's head. His emotional state was anger with teeth gnashing and clenched fists. He immediately relaxed and showed happiness at the conclusion when he said Callahan was smirking over the corpse of the Red Man. The subject has a strong sense of justice both by the law and outside but stated he feels emotionally happy when criminals get what they really deserve…death.

**Sexual stimulation Testing:**

I will state now that I protested strongly against this part of the court ordered testing. It is one thing to subject a known adult sex criminal to such testing but a 14 year old boy who has not a single incident of criminal sexual behavior? The court stated the continuance however given the evidence thus far collected including the video tape which I watched again in entirety. I am adamant that the individual in the video IS NOT the subject I have been testing. In my professional opinion and experience, the video is a fraud. I have sent a strong protest to the Supreme Court in Tokyo and to Amnesty International. I remained through the test to help the subject and have instructed the Nagano Police to do the test themselves, I will not run it.

The subject was brought into the room by two officers. A physician was present to see the subject strapped into the chair and device that would keep his eyes open and fixed on a screen before him. He was half nuded, clad only in a t-shirt and had electrodes wired to his body and genitals.

The subject was terrified, emotionally distraught, upset and crying as he was all but manhandled into the chair. He proclaimed his innocence over and over but was subjected to videos and photos meant to get sexual responses. Four times the subject had to be forcibly restrained to prevent injury to himself. He was suffering, the reactions could not be interpreted differently. The last test was barbaric with pictures of raped and murdered women and young girls with flashes of pictures of Mimi Sasamu. The subject simply lost it emotionally and had to be removed from the room. At no time during the test did the subject respond in any deviant sexual manor. Except for the first three tests which focused on his age, he failed to become erect.

**Professional Diagnosis****:**

It is my professional opinion that Ganta Igarashi is a normal heterosexual teenage boy without deviant traits, behaviors or habits. He possesses no sexual psychosis, no abnormal tendency or harbors any sexually dangerous mental ills, flaws or desires.

I am convinced after testing the subject that the Police have the wrong individual in their custody despite what evidence they have obtained. Ganta Igarashi lacks the capacity, the motivation and the desire for sexual violence or violence of any kind unless it's geared towards others who are criminals and wrong do'ers. I stand by my findings. If the police continue this persecution, they will have hell to pay.

Doctor Tsunade Enoshima

Professor of Psychology M.D. Shinjuku, Tokyo

(page begins)

**NAGANO POLICE DEPARTMENT**

**CUSTEE INJURY REPORT**

**NAME OF INCARCERENT: **Ganta Igarashi** DATE OF INJURY:** 25 May 2012

**PLACE OF INJURY: **Solitary room 7, Holding Facility** TIME: **11PM

**INJURIES ENCOURED CAUSE:** Attempt by incarcerent to injure or kill himself.

**DESCRIPTION OF EVENT: **Incarcerent began crying and screaming then started hitting his head against one of the cell walls until he collapsed. EMT called to respond. Incarcerent suffered impact injuries to his forehead and crown with multiple lacerations of his arms and upper body. Search for cutting implement found none. Incarcerent stopped breathing and was revived by CPR. Incarcerent was taken under guard to Fujimori Hospital and treated/released under sedation. Upon return he was moved from solitary confinement to a furnished cell under watch. He is in stable condition.

**Signed**

**Futaki Buhiko**

**Night Watch Captain**

(page begins)

8 June 2012

Tori Mototada, Prosecutor for Nagano Prefecture

10-5, Ninko, 4-Chome, Ewate-Ku, Nagano 200-4636

Prefectorial Court, Nagano Prefecture

5-5, Chusen, 7-Chome, Nana-Ku, Nagano 200-4636

Copy(s) to:

Nagano Police Department HQ

National Constabulary HQ, Tokyo

Ministry of Justice, Tokyo

Subject: Preliminary Prosecutorial Brief

The office of the Prefectorial Prosecutor has prepared this brief in regards to prosecution of the people against Ganta Igarashi for the crimes and violations of national law as set forth in the following. The prosecution shall execute its service based on these lines as to the charges against the aforementioned defendant.

29 charges of premeditated homicide under Articles 199 and 201 of Chapter XXVL of the criminal code. That the defendant, Ganta Igarashi did carry out with pre-planning, the intent and the crimes of premeditated murder at 7:30am May 13,2012 at number 4 Prefectorial Middle School in Nagano Japan.

29 Charges of using a bladed weapon to commit homicide under Article 208 of Chapter XXVII of the criminal code. That the defendant, Ganta Igarashi employed a bladed weapon to commit 29 murders at 7:30am May 13,2012 at number 4 Prefectorial Middle School in Nagano Japan.

1 charge, use of a weapon of mass destruction to commit mass homicide under article 56 of Chapter VIII of the criminal code. That the defendant Ganta Igarashi with fore thought and planning did employ an explosive device to commit 29 murders at 7:30am May 13,2012 at number 4 Prefectorial Middle School in Nagano Japan.

1 charge of plotting kidnapping. That the defendant, Ganta Igarashi, did plot and stage to kidnap 14 year old Mimi Sasamu of Nagano with intent to rape a child under the age of 16 under Article 224 of Chapter XXXIII of the criminal code.

1 charge of plotting rape of a minor. That the defendant, Ganta Igarashi, did plot to rape Mimi Sasamu, a 14 year old minor resident of Nagano under Article 177 of Chapter XXII of the criminal code.

1 charge of plotting to murder in commission of sexual violence on a minor. That the defendant, Ganta Igarashi, did plot to rape and murder a minor child, 14 year old Mimi Sasamu under Article 88 of Chapter VIII.

1 charge of plotting to use an implement in the sexual torture of a minor. That the defendant, Ganta Igarashi, did plot to torture in commission of sexual assault a minor child 14 year old Mimi Sasamu under Article 90 of Chapter VIII.

It is the intent of the prosecution to prove these facts before the court that the defendant carried out these brutalities. The Prosecutor shall seek the death penalty.

This brief formally filed into record this day, 8 June 2012

TORI MOTOTADA

Chief Prosecutor, Nagano Prefecture

(page begins)

10 June 2013

Ota and Megumi Sasamu

4-7, Senko-chu, 1-Chome, Asami-Ku, Nagano 200-4636

To the court,

We, the parents of Mimi Sasamu, wish to have this letter entered into record in regards to Ganta Igarashi.

We have known Ganta for ten years, his father and he were our closest friends and Ganta had known our Mimi since they were in Kindergarten. We find believing that this boy carried out such horrific crimes is impossible, if you look at Ganta yourself, how can you not have the slightest doubts about the charges? It can't be physically possible for such a small child to be so quick and so brutal.

Not once, not one time in the ten years we both knew this boy had he ever shown a hint of deviant deed, thought or action against our daughter. He almost died several years ago protecting her from two thugs and you wish us to believe he was capable of what happened at the Middle School?

For the record, Ganta Igarashi is a wonderful, caring, selfless boy who treated us and our daughter with respect and kindness. He is innocent of these accusations against him.

Sincerely

Ota and Megumi Sasamu

(page begins)

10 June 2013

Chise and Kaname Shikohara

14-7, Senko-chu, 3-Chome, Asami-Ku, Nagano 200-4636

To the Court,

We are writing to the court in support of Ganta Igarashi, who we strongly know is wrongly accused of this terrible act.

Our son Wakamatsu knew Ganta since the 4th grade and though it was widely known that he teased and played jokes on Ganta often, none of it was done with malice or cruelty. Our son treated Ganta like a younger brother and we have known Ganta as a bright and pleasant child with replete manors far beyond others his age.

He did not murder our son, you can not convince us of that with any evidence. We will speak for him at trial and if you convict him, may God have mercy upon you.

Sincerely

Chise and Kaname Shikohara

(page begins)

July 12, 2012

Dear Honorable Judges,

My lawyer asked me to write a letter to you. I have been accused of horrible things. Of murdering all my friends, of plotting to rape and torture a girl I've known since we were in Kindergarten. Your honors, I haven't done anything. I haven't once in my whole life been violent towards anyone without reason.

They accuse me of stabbing and slashing 29 people, if you look at me perhaps you'll have second thoughts, I'm not a tough looking kid so how could I move so fast and do such terrible acts in so short a time?

Your honors, my whole life I've been told to be honest and truthful and I have been. There was a killer and he's still out on the streets, I'm not seeing things and I've never taken drugs, not a single day.

I think about all my friends every night, what I saw will never leave my mind as long as I live but I stand by what I've told everyone. I never did this. I never made any video confessing it. There is a killer out there and I wish someone would listen to me.

I'm just a kid your honors, I couldn't have done all this, I swear I didn't do it. I'm innocent. Please…I'm asking you for mercy to end the horrors I'm going through.

Sincerely

Ganta Igarashi

(page begins)

July 13, 2012

Amano Jacku

Investigator, structural assessment team

Case Number: 12/N17

Tori Mototada, Prosecutor for Nagano Prefecture

10-5, Ninko, 4-Chome, Ewate-Ku, Nagano 200-4636

Dear Sir,

I am writing you in the deepest protest possible. A copy of this letter has been sent to thee Ministry of Justice in Tokyo.

For you, a mere lay person, to insult the findings of my vastly more experienced team of engineers is an unforgiveable insult. We stand by our findings regarding the condition of the windows in room 305 of the 4th Prefectorial Middle School. It is you who have chosen to be selectively ignorant to the logical evidence.

The initial event that precipitated the horrific massacre of Nagano occurred outside the room, not inside. This strongly indicates a second perpetrator or that the original story of the accused has merit warranting further investigation. For you to selectively block our findings then outright pick what you desire is a gross insult to jurist integrity and the truth.

We will pass our findings on to the defense and see you in court.

Sincerely

Amano Jacku

(page begins)

**E-MAIL CHAIN BETWEEN PROSECUTOR MOTOTADA AND CHIEF INVESTIGATOR TOWASHI.**

Date: 11 July 2012 9:30am

Fm: Tori Mototada, Chief Prosecutor of Nagano Prefecture

To: Chief Inspector Towashi, Nagano Case 12/n17

CC: Information bureau, National Constabulary HQ, Tokyo

Subj: Query of evidence related to case

Chief Investigator,

What information do you have regarding a soccer ball linked to Ganta Igarashi?

Mototada

(break)

Date: 11 July 2012 9:45am

Fm: Chief Inspector Towashi, Nagano Case 12/n17

To: Tori Mototada, Chief Prosecutor of Nagano Prefecture

CC: Information bureau, National Constabulary HQ, Tokyo

Subj: RE: Query of evidence related to case

Prosecutor,

We did find the remains of a soccer ball in the room, when I say remains I mean it was blown apart. The lay of the remains in relation to the backpack of the accused indicates a possibility that the ball held the explosive. We matched the ball to the accused as it came from the school's PE equipment room and was signed out by the accused 1 month before the crime. Testing of the fragments however reveals no presence of residue. I am continuing the investigation on the explosives portion. For now you may want to gather evidence of any witnesses who saw the accused with the ball that morning.

Towashi

**(picture) EVIDENCE OF GANTA IGARASHI HAVING CHECKED A SOCCER BALL OUT OF THE PE EQUIPMENT ROOM AT NAGANO MIDDLE SCHOOL. THE BALL WAS STENCILED WITH A RED NUMBER 3.**

**STATEMENTS OF WITNESSES COLLECTED BY THE PROSECUTOR WHO SAW GANTA IGARASHI THE MORNING OF MAY 13,2012 WITH SOCCER BALL 3 IN HIS POSESSION.**

Statement of Naruto Uzamaki taken on 12 July 2012

On the morning of May 13, 2012 I was with two friends at Niku Niku coffee shop, which is a popular stop for our school before class. I was at the counter ordering a coffee when Ganta Igarashi came up and asked me if I was going to be in the summer soccer league. He was wearing a backpack and had a soccer ball under his right arm. I knew it was one of our school balls because of the red number 3 that was painted on it.

Naruto Uzamaki

Statement of Mariko Kisame taken on 12 July 2012

I was with my friend Senji Akamota on May 13, 2012 at the Niku Niku coffee shop. We were sitting at a table eating breakfast when Ganta Igarashi came walking up to us holding a coffee in his left hand while holding a soccer ball under his right arm. He asked me if I was finished with a DVD I had borrowed from him a week earlier and I told him I would bring it by his house after school.

Statement of Senji Akamota taken on 12 July 2012

I was with my friend Mariko Kisame at the Niku Niku coffee shop on the morning of May 13, 2012 eating breakfast when Ganta Igarashi came up asking her about a DVD she borrowed from him. He had a soccer ball under his right arm and I knew it was the school's ball by the red number 3 stenciled on it.

Statement of Ginta Hidoji taken on 12 July 2012

I was on the front lawn of school on May 13, 2012 kicking my soccer ball around when Ganta Igarashi came up with a school ball under his right arm. The ball had a red number 3 on it. Ganta asked if I was interested in getting with him and Wakamatsu after school for practice since our school was going to take on Nigishima Middle School in the PE meet the following week. I said yes and we went into school for class.

**E-MAIL CHAIN BETWEEN PROSECUTOR MOTOTADA AND CHIEF INVESTIGATOR TOWASHI.**

Date: 14 July 2012 9:15am

Fm: Chief Inspector Towashi, Nagano Case 12/n17

To: Tori Mototada, Chief Prosecutor of Nagano Prefecture

CC: Information bureau, National Constabulary HQ, Tokyo

Subj: Soccer Ball

Tori,

The condition of the soccer ball and the layout of the fragments leaves our investigation no doubt that it was the center of the explosive device, though there is still no chemical evidence to indicate what was used within the device. The ball provided just enough containment to build a charge release significant enough to account for the final positions of some chairs and desks but the explosion dynamics are still bewildering. I've referred a question to the University of Tokyo's chemistry and sciences department to see if anything usefull can be gleaned.

Towashi

(break)

Date: 14 July 2012 9:50am

Fm: Tori Mototada, Chief Prosecutor of Nagano Prefecture

To: Chief Inspector Towashi, Nagano Case 12/n17

CC: Information bureau, National Constabulary HQ, Tokyo

Subj: RE: Soccer ball

Towashi,

I am waiting for the results of a search of Igarashi's home computer by Deutronics Labs for any leads. So you found none of the traditional types of explosive compounds? There's very few things a 14 year old boy can actually get his hands on without some authority tip off. I can't imagine a soccer ball full of fertilizer could do the effects you've described in your update brief of last week. Shorting out the room's power and stopping a battery powered clock? And you would think even a common explosive material would do far more damage than this one did unless something's been missed. I'll keep you informed.

**RECEIPT OF RESULTS FROM DEUTONICS INSPECTION OF GANTA IGARASHI'S HOME COMPUTER.**

_**Deutronics incorperated**_

Electronic Device Analysis Report requested by Nagano Police Department.

Date: 19 July 2012

Time: 10am

Reason for analysis: Specific targeted search of Ganta Igarashi's home computer for files or searched information regarding explosive materials under court warrant 12-398.

Results: Analysis reveals the presence of five internet site hits on October 25, 2012 in regards to fuels used in the rocket propulsion industry. Of these sites was a single site visited at 6:23pm October 25, 2012 which gave a step by step process for "home making" Monohydrozine based rocket fuel from commercial materials. Time spent on the site was 7 minutes 45 seconds. The site was not saved to favorites files and no files were found that could be linked to the site.

The site is still active with the address of .COM

Rhuko Yamasi

Supervisor

**E-MAIL CHAIN BETWEEN PROSECUTOR MOTOTADA AND UNITED STATES FEDERAL BUREAU OF INVESTIGATION TOKYO OFFICE SPECIAL AGENT JAMES TAGUE.**

Date: 20 July 2012 8am

Fm: Tori Mototada, Chief Prosecutor of Nagano Prefecture

To: Special Agent, USFBITOKYO James Tague

CC: Information bureau, National Constabulary HQ, Tokyo

Subj: Request assistance

Special Agent Tague,

I'm Prefectorial Prosecutor of Nagano Tori Mototada. I'm sure you are aware of the terrible tragedy we suffered on 13 May 2012 with the brutal murders of 29 of our children at the Nagano Middle School. We are currently building a case for prosecution against the perpetrator.

I have enclosed several related files addressing an internet address run by an individual out of Carson, California. We believe the perpetrator got the information he required to make a bomb that was used in the massacre. We are requesting help from the FBI regarding the feasibility of the fuels and their "home made" capabilities.

Sincerely

Tori Mototada.

(break)

Date: 20 July 2012 9:19am

Fm: Special Agent, USFBITOKYO James Tague

To: Chief Prosecutor of Nagano Prefecture, Tori Mototada

CC: Information bureau, National Constabulary HQ, Tokyo

Subj: RE: Request assistance

Chief Prosecutor,

Have received your request and have passed it along to my superior officer for processing. Rest assured the Bureau will swiftly affirm its support. Will contact you with complete details upon reply.

Sincerely,

Special Agent Tague

(page begins)

**NAGANO POLICE DEPARTMENT**

**Suspect Interrogation Recording Sheet**

**SUSPECT NAME: ** Igarashi, Ganta** AGE: **14** NATIONALITY:** Japanese

**REASON FOR INTEROGATION:** Single suspect in 10-80, multiple 187 at Nagano Middle School at 8am 13 May 2012. Specific reason is that the suspect was carrying a soccer ball believed to have contained an explosive device.

**DATE/TIME/PLACE OF INTEROGATION: **20 July 2012 at 1pm Nagano Police Department Main Headquarters.

**INTEROGATION OFFICER:** Officer Momo Niche

**INTEROGATION WITNESS:** Administration officer and stenographer Daiske Fujio

**INTEROGATION PROCESS: **Non-threatening methods were employed to calm the suspect and try to make him comfortable. He was not subjected to a waiting time. The room was made less menacing and water was provided for the suspect to drink.

**TRANSCRIPT BEGINS:**

Momo: Ganta-kun, are you feeling better today?

Ganta: A little. Thanks for talking to me this morning. I just don't know about anything anymore. I don't think my lawyer is doing what he's supposed to and I feel no one cares.

Momo: Not true. I know it's been a rough experience and you've been suffering, not getting sleep and your health is a concern but you can't just throw everything away.

Ganta: But no one will believe me mam…I didn't do any of this, I didn't. I've said it over and over and it's the truth…while I sit in jail rotting like a piece of chewed meat that other son of a bitch is out there, who knows what he'll do next but all they want to do is hang a scrawny kid who didn't do a God damned thing!

Momo: Ganta…one of the new issues that has come up is a soccer ball you checked out from the equipment room at the school. Number 3, you remember it?

Ganta: Yes, I checked it out for practicing. Me and Wakamatsu were going to play in the match on our next PE field day and I wanted to join the summer league.

Momo: You had it with you at school that day?

Ganta: Yeah.

Momo: Where was it when you went into the classroom?

Ganta: I was carrying it when I went in but since PE was gonna start at 8:30 I decided to put it in my book bag.

Momo: So you put your books into your locker on the back wall and put the ball in your back pack?

Ganta: Yes.

Momo: Where were your gym clothes?

Ganta: They were already in the boy's locker room.

Momo: I'm going to be honest with you Ganta-kun. The authorities feel you placed an explosive in that ball.

Ganta: No…..no, no, no….that's fucken bull shit!

Momo: Ganta…sit down.

Ganta: That's bull shit! See….it just gets worse! They keep finding new things to hang me and I didn't do shit!

Momo: Then calm down and stop giving reasons for them to think that way.

Ganta: I have been Officer Momo…how much more can I give? I've told the same thing, every time I'm asked, my story's never changed, I've been hurting my hands night after night begging for some body, any one to fucken listen to me!

Momo: Ganta, we have to go off the evidence and facts we collect and when they are incriminations we have to explain them or eliminate them, that's our job, that's my job. Right now you are the soul person of interest in this. The fact that you were not badly injured while everyone around you was slaughtered, the video off your cell phone, your DNA on items found in a warehouse…Ganta, everything is pointing to your guilt.

Ganta: I didn't leave those things in that factory, I didn't masterbate on a broom handle, I wasn't planning to fucken rape Mimi and I didn't kill my friends…it's all fucken bull shit!

**TRANSCRIPT ENDS**

(page begins)

**E-MAIL CHAIN BETWEEN PROSECUTOR MOTOTADA AND UNITED STATES FEDERAL BUREAU OF INVESTIGATION TOKYO OFFICE SPECIAL AGENT JAMES TAGUE.**

Date: 24 July 2012 10am

Fm: Special Agent, USFBITOKYO James Tague

To: Tori Mototada, Chief Prosecutor Nagano Prefecture

CC: Information bureau, National Constabulary HQ, Tokyo

Subj: Asistance in Nagano Massacre Case

Chief Prosecutor,

The Bureau moved swiftly upon your request and investigated the person who owns the website you contacted me about. I have enclosed a brief from our field office in San Diego Ca. with attached files.

Sincerely

James Tague

Special Agent

(break)

Date: 24 July 2012 10:30am

Fm: Chief Prosecutor of Nagano prefecture, Tori Mototada

To: Special Agent, USFBITOKYO James Tague

CC: Information bureau, National Constabulary HQ, Tokyo

Subj: RE: Assistance in Nagano Massacre Case

Special Agent Tague,

Most great full for the bureau's swift response.

Sincerely,

Tori Mototada

(page begins)

**UNITED STATES DEPARTMENT OF JUSTICE**

**FEDERAL BUREAU OF INVESTIGATION**

**FIELD OFFICE, SAN DIEGO CALIFORNIA**

Dear Chief Prosecutor Mototada,

In response to your request for our assistance, we contacted the owner of the web site you mentioned as having possible bearing on the Nagano School Massacre Case. As detailed in the attached information, the gentleman is a four year Masters graduate in chemistry physics who worked at the JPL Laboratory in Pasadena, California for 15 years.

The mentioned website was found to deal in alternative energy and fuels, mostly geared towards what we in America call the "Preper's community" people who believe in having ready at hand forms of survival in case of catastrophic events. The specific web page dealt with the process to make a form of synthetic Monohydrozine for use as a heat producing agent for cutting welding and brazing metals.

The individual, while stating the every-day materials one could use to create this "bath tub rocket fuel" had placed warning after warning on the page against people trying to do such without the proper equipment and precautions. He also added the warning of not seal storing this home-made chemical as it could combust and explode like a bomb.

The individual was very cooperative with the bureau on all matters including performing a battery of test to prove the viability of his instructions. We found that trying to make such fuel without the proper conditions was more of a hazard to the potential bomb maker than to anyone else and without extensive pre-testing of mixtures, one could not be assured if their home made bomb would work or fizzle out. The individual under legal counsel was advised to remove the Monohydrozine references from his site and further amend his writings to discourage and prevent others using the information for criminal purposes.

If you intend to further pursue the possibility of such a bomb then I suggest you take two avenues of investigative process.

Search the belongings and residence of the individual for the materials listed in the report.

Contact local law enforcement and request police call logs from around January 2011 to April 2012 for any requests response for disturbances in the community regarding explosions or bomb like blasting.

I hope this information will be valuable in your efforts to bring justice and closure for the families of those who died at the Middle School. The bureau will always be at your avail should you require us again.

Sincerely,

Michael Caldwell

Regional Director, West Coast FBI office.

27 July 2012

(page begins)

30 July 2012

To: Tori Mototada, Chief Prosecutor of Nagano Prefecture

From: Kujiro Shimoda, Chief of Pathology, Nagano Prefecture

Subj: Case number 12/n17, Medical Pathology Report.

Tori,

Enclosed is our final report on the medical pathology for case 12/n17, the murders of 29 Middle School students at Nagano 4th Prefectorial Middle School on 13 May 2012.

Tori, we've been friends for many years so I feel I must be blunt as your friend. I would strongly refrain from bringing this case to trail and re-examine the evidence you have gathered. Unless the defendant has a moron for a defense counsel, you don't have a case. The medical pathology doesn't support you.

In regards to the explosive the defendant may have used, the only death that can be attributed to it is Shiori Shikoha. She died from BFT to the head after she was thrown into a support column by the explosion. None of the other 28 victims suffered any form of injury from the blast. No injury was consistent with such a strange behaving blast as this.

Of the 28 victims, those in seats 9, 10, 11, 12, 15,16,21,22,23 and 24 died so close in time together that it's impossible for the defendant to have moved that quickly to do what was done to them. Some of the killing blows done with the suspected weapon are at an arc and angle inconsistent with a 4'9" child's reach. The kid would have to have jumped up a foot and a half to deliver those blows. No way he could have cut some of these kids so effortlessly or so efficiently.

Of the remaining victims other than 17 who were clustered by the periphery of the room or by the doorway, some showed signs of putting up a fight. One boy clearly struck his assailant with a baseball bat at least twice but your defendant's medical inspection at Fujimori's emergency room shows no injury consistent with connecting blows.

The last victim, Mimi Sasumi, died hanging by her hair. Her scalp showed trauma and bruising consistent with her being held by her hair from behind. She struggled, breaking three finger nails before being cleanly decapitated. Once again your defendant has no such wounds on his body, not to his face or arms from scratch abrasions. And there's no way he could have had the arc or power to cleanly slice off a head, let alone arc through the spinal column with such surgical precision. And no 4' 9" kid could possibly hang another clear off her feet no matter how you try to spin it.

I've already anticipated your question about the suspects Opiate use and the presence in his system. Even with that Tori, the medical evidence still can't support you in court. I urge you as my friend not to go forwards with this even if you have evidence showing the suspect is guilty. The whole thing is unstable ground and you're going to get chewed up if the defense has a good lawyer.

Sincerely,

Kujiro

(page begins)

30 July 2012

To: Kujiro Shimoda, Chief of Pathology, Nagano Prefecture

From: Tori Mototada, Chief Prosecutor of Nagano Prefecture

Subj: Case number 12/n17, Medical Pathology Report.

Kujiro,

Your concern is taken warmly but there is enough evidence provided by the suspect to prosecute him at this moment. Certainly for conspiracy if indeed he is hiding some confederate at large. Perhaps the realization of death or the possibility of being raped in prison will force this kid to divulge the truth.

We have his DNA on evidence and a practical video confession made by the stupid bastard. He keeps pulling this innocent little kid crap but it's obviously falling on deaf ears. At the moment we're working the bomb theory and may have the recipe so to speak of the compound he used in the attack.

Even with the confusing forensic medical evidence, the video alone is grounds to convict on planning a rape/homicide of a minor with the DNA we found at the plotting site. I just don't know how this kid ended up like this, I've looked over his whole background and nothing suggests he was ever like this but people do suddenly snap for no reason.

I don't know why he's covering for a confederate who obviously will sell this kid down the river for nothing. Very sad case. We go to trial in November.

Tori

(page begins)

**E-MAIL REQUEST FROM CHIEF PROSECUTOR OF NAGANO FOR SEARCH WARRANT OF IGARASHI PROPERTY.**

1 August 2012 7am

From: Tori Mototada, Chief Prosecutor of Nagano Prefecture

To: Administration Clerk, District Court of Nagano Prefecture

Subj: Case number 12/n17, Warrant search request.

Dear Clerk of Administrations,

I am requesting the issuance of a search warrant of the home and property of the accused in case 12n17, specifically for the following items….

Camping lighting compounds aka Sterno(s), flammable pastes, gel'd cooking material.

Bleach or bleach containers

Chlorine or Chlorine containers

Metal containers used for the purposes of boiling the above.

Thick trash bags with residues of the above materials.

Hoses of all makes with residues of the above materials.

Search to begin at 6am 2 August 2012 and end 6pm 2 August 2012

Sincerely

Tori Mototada

**E-MAIL REQUEST FROM CHIEF PROSECUTOR OF NAGANO TO NAGANO POLICE DEPARTMENT FOR CALL LOG INFORMATION.**

Date: 1 August 2012 8:47am

Fm: Chief Prosecutor, Nagano Prefecture

To: Chief of Station, Nagano Police Department

Subj: Call Log Request

Gengi, I would like to see your call logs from January 2011 to April 2012, specifically reported explosions or blasts within city limits.

Tori

**(picture) EVIDENCE TICKET FOR SEARCH OF IGARASHI HOUSE 2 AUGUST 2012.**

**EMAIL CHAIN FROM STATION CHIEF OF NAGANO POLICE DEPARTMENT TO CRIMINAL LAB ANALYSIS HEADQUARTERS IN TOKYO.**

Date: 3 August 2012 9am

Fm: Chief of Station, Nagano Police Department

To: Supervisor of analysis lab, CLAHQ Tokyo

CC: Information bureau, National Constabulary HQ, Tokyo

Subj: Request for processing of evidence

Enclosed is a request for processing of evidence collected on 2 August 2012 which may have relation to the suspect in the 13 May 2012 mass murders at Nagano Middle School. The list and desired testing are…

1. Cans for camping sterno

Request finger print for match to sample of suspect provided. Also determine if the chemicaks were burned in the cans or removed.

2. Jugs for chlorine bleach

Request finger print for match to sample of suspect provided

3. Bottles for isopropenal alcohaul

Request finger print for match to sample of suspect provided

4. Metal Bucket

Request finger print for match to sample of suspect provided. Request chemical report to determine if chemicals were burned or boiled inside the bucket.

5. hot plate

Request finger print for match to sample of suspect provided. Request chemical traces test.

6. Pieces of water hoses. Plastic Sheets.

Request finger print for match to sample of suspect provided. Request chemical traces test.

Request complete property chain documentation upon completion.

Gengi Hitsugaya

Chief of Station, Nagano

(break)

Date:7 August 2012 11am

Fm: Supervisor of analysis lab, CLAHQ Tokyo

To: Chief of Station, Nagano

CC: Information bureau, National Constabulary HQ, Tokyo

Subj: Completion of evidence processing

Sir,

We have conducted and completed our processing of the evidence related to the search by warrant carried out on 2 August 2012 at the former home of Ganta Igarashi. The completer file is enclosed with complete chain of custody documentation.

Sincerely

Yoshino Naga

Supervisor CLAHQ

(page begins)

NATIONAL HEADQUARTERS LABORATORY

OF CRIMINAL ANALYSIS

**JAPANESE NATIONAL CONSTABULLARY, TOKYO JAPAN**

**BODY SHEET OF LABORATORY RESULTS ON POSSIBLE COLLECTED EVIDENCE RELATED TO THE CRIMES BY THE ACCUSED SUSPECT GANTA IGARASHI IN NAGANO JAPAN ON 13 MAY 2012. COLLECTION OF EVIDENCE WAS IN RESPONSE TO REQUEST OF THE PREFECTORIAL PROSECUTOR OF NAGANO AS PART OF THE INVESTIGATION**

**PURPOSE OF TESTING: TO DETERMINE PRESENCE OF FINGERPRINTS ON OBJECTS WHICH WOULD MATCH THE TAKEN PRINTS OF THE SUSPECT. CHEMICAL ANALYSIS OF EVIDENCE FOR THE PRSENCE OF CHEMICAL RESIDUES AND TO DETERMINE HOW SOME CHEMICALS WERE REMOVED FROM THEIR CONTAINERS.**

**RESULTS ARE AS FOLLOWS:**

**AS TO ITEM 1 (CONTAINERS OF CAMPING STERNO). FINGER PRINT MATCH WAS POSITIVE. THE CHEMICALS WERE REMOVED BY A METAL OBJECT SCRAPING THEM OUT.**

**AS TO ITEM 2 (CONTAINERS FOR CHLOROX BLEACH) FINGER PRINT MATCH WAS POSITIVE.**

**AS TO ITEM 3 (BOTTLES FOR ISOPROPENAL ALCOHAUL) FINGER PRINT MATCH WAS POSITIVE.**

**AS TO ITEM 4 (METAL BUCKET) FINGER PRINT MATCH WAS POSITIVE. CHEMICAL TRACE TEST MATCHED RESIDUES FOR BLEACH, STERNO AND ALCOHAUL. MATCH TO LISTED CHEMICALS 99.9956%**

**AS TO ITEM 5 (HOT PLATE) FINGER PRINT MATCH WAS POSITIVE. CHEMICAL TRACE TEST MATCHED RESIDUES FOR BLEACH, STERNO AND ALCOHAUL. MATCH LISTED CHEMICALS 99.9956%.**

**AS TO ITEM 6 (PIECES OF HOSE AND PLASTIC SHEETS) FINGER PRINT MATCH WAS POSITIVE. CHEMICAL TRACE TEST MATCHED RESIDUES FOR BLEACH, STERNO AND ALCOHAUL. MATCH LISTED CHEMICALS 99.9956%.**

**ALL TESTS PERFORMED UNDER THREE WITNESSES LEGALLY TRANSCRIBED ON EACH TEST SHEET.**

**SUPERVISOR**

**HIKARU TSUSHIMA**

**E-MAIL REPLY FROM THE CHIEF OF NAGANO POLICE DEPARTMENT TO PREFECTORIAL PROSECUTOR MOTOTADA.**

Date: 11 August 2012 8:47am

Fm: Chief of Station, Nagano Police Department

To: Chief Prosecutor, Nagano prefecture

Subj: RE: Call Log Request

Tori,

There were four calls in that period but they don't relate to the accused. We picked that punk up last month for making illegal weapons as part of an anarchist bust across the country. Those were the only recorded events in the city and the perimeter suburbs. If your boy was testing a bomb, he went way of his way to find a place to do it.

Gengi

(page begins)

**NAGANO POLICE DEPARTMENT**

**Suspect Interrogation Recording Sheet**

**SUSPECT NAME: ** Igarashi, Ganta** AGE: **14** NATIONALITY:** Japanese

**REASON FOR INTEROGATION:** Single suspect in 10-80, multiple 187 at Nagano Middle School at 8am 13 May 2012. Specific reason is that the suspect was carrying a soccer ball believed to have contained an explosive device. A search of his home turned up bomb making materials with tests positive for finger print and chemical tracing.

**DATE/TIME/PLACE OF INTEROGATION: **13 August 2012 at 1pm Nagano Police Department Main Headquarters.

**INTEROGATION OFFICER:** Officer Kiske Idahara

**INTEROGATION WITNESS:** Administration officer and stenographer Daiske Fujio

**INTEROGATION PROCESS: **Threatening methods were employed to make the accused realize the gravity of his situation in the hopes of getting him to admit guilt or reveal confederates. Some of the evidence was brought for the interrogation.

**TRANSCRIPT BEGINS:**

Fujio: Do you know what this is?

Igarashi: It's a can for camping sterno.

Fujio: They found a store pack of these. All of them were empty but not by burning them. Your prints are all over them. Can you explain why the contents were scrapped out?

Igarashi: No.

Fujio: They also found containers for bleach and rubbing alcohol that were empty, that had your prints on them. Can you explain why they were empty?

Igarashi: They were all used up so I threw them out.

Fujio: You threw them out into the garage, just…..tossed them anywhere you pleased?

Igarashi: They were in the recycle bin.

Fujio: And strips of hose….sheets of plastic that just happened to contain trace chemicals of… bleach, alcohol and sterno they just acquired these traces out of thin air didn't they?

Igarashi: I don't know.

Fujio: Let me propose something to you Ganta….just a question….maybe you were trying to do an experiment for science class? Got a method of making something off a web site? Rocket fuel? Does Monohydrozine ring your clock kid?

Igarashi: Our class was doing a science study of the Japanese space program and I was doing a report on rockets and how they worked but I didn't try anything.

Fujio: You didn't try to replicate making monohydrozine from that website you visited? Here's a picture of the web page, look it over.

Igarashi: I didn't try it. It says trying it without the right equipment could kill you. I may be a kid but I'm not that fucken stupid.

Fujio: Yeah….I guess the collected evidence doesn't make you stupid huh you little fucken bastard? Heroin shooting, lying, perverted little cocksucker. Now he we go again, another bull shit lie.

Igarashi: But I'm not lying.

Fujio: The hot plate has your prints and chemical residues all over it. The metal bucket has your prints and chemical residues all over it, The jugs have your prints, the hoses have your prints…you know what I think you did you little fucken piece of shit? I think you cooked yourself up a chemical still and made some explosive that you pumped into a soccer ball to kill your friends!

Igarashi: Bull shit!

(Officer Fujio slaps the accused in the face)

Fujio: Bull shit is what you've been telling us! Bull shit about this stuff, bull shit about you not planning to fuck a girl's ass hole with a broom stick! Bull shit about a Red Man, how much more fucken crap are you going to sling?!

Igarashi: I didn't do any of this crap! None of it! I didn't kill any of my friends! This is all fucken shit!

(Officer Fujio grabs up accused by his shirt)

Fujio: Look you fuck…this is your last damn chance to come clean. They are going to convict you kid, don't you understand what that means? You're going to die kid and not fast enough. You're going to be some big freaks little fuck toy in prison! You'll be raped every night, every day in every hole till you bleed out and even when you beg to be killed? It won't happen!

Igarashi: No…..NO I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

(The accused ran for the door and tried to open it)

Igarashi: No! No! This has got to be a nightmare! For God's sake someone help me! Some body listen to me I DIDN'T FUCKEN DO THIS! I'M INNOCENT!

Fujio: Kid…

Igarashi: Leave me alone…leave me alone, I didn't do it….I didn't do it….I didn't do it.

(page begins)

15 August 2012

Tori Mototada, Prosecutor for Nagano Prefecture

10-5, Ninko, 4-Chome, Ewate-Ku, Nagano 200-4636

Tsunenaga Tamaki, Attorney at Law

8-14 Nano, 2-Chome, Fujimidai, Shinjuku 180-9165

Subj: Igarashi, Ganta

Dear Counsel Tamaki,

I am writing to you concerning your client, Ganta Igarashi. I am sure by now that you are well aware of the evidence mounted against your client. I give you the opportunity to seek a plea agreement with my office prior to trial. Rest assured that you have no chance of mounting a credited defense, especially in light of your client's near confession by his cell phone video. I hope you are not considering an attempt to use attorney/client confidentiality as far as that is concerned. You know well that will fail.

I offer your client a way to escape a life of devastating torment as well as the death penalty. If your client will plead guilty to all charges against him, bring forth the identity of any co-conspirators and meet with the families of the 29 victims separately to beg forgiveness and show true compassion for the suffering he has inflicted, he will spend the rest of his days at the psychiatric prison on Enoshima Island.

If your client refuses or if you intend to persist in a frivolous defense, I will push for the death penalty. You and I both know that your client will suffer an unknown amount of time, before a final date is set, in the hands of the general population.

I am appealing Sir to your good nature not to allow your client such suffering. I advise you to deeply consider my offer.

Sincerely

Tori Mototada

Chief Prosecutor of Nagano

(page begins)

19 August 2012

Tsunenaga Tamaki, Attorney at Law

8-14 Nano, 2-Chome, Fujimidai, Shinjuku 180-9165

Tori Mototada, Prosecutor for Nagano Prefecture

10-5, Ninko, 4-Chome, Ewate-Ku, Nagano 200-4636

Subj: Igarashi, Ganta

Dear Prosecutor,

Allow me to be blunt with you. Who the fuck do you think you are? You dare say you have a case against my client? You offer me these bull shit terms without once considering that much of this "evidence" could have been tampered with?

My client is innocent of these charges and I will prove that to you and the court. And if you might hope I may apologize for the abrupt rudeness of my above comments, well forget it.

The state has ignored my client's cries and pleas to be heard. He saw this Red Man, his statements haven't changed a single bit and as for that so called video you babble about, it is an obvious fabrication by the state to hand my client because it can't get off its ass to find the real culprit for these terrible crimes.

No, Mister Prosecutor, I reject your offer and will see you in court.

Sincerely?...screw you.

Tamaki

(page begins)

Prefectoral Court of Nagano

RECORD OF TRIAL

NAME OF THE ACCUSED: GANTA IGARASHI

DATES OF TRIAL: 20 NOVEMBER 2012 – 4 FEBRUARY 2013

JUDICIALS PRESIDING

OSURAKI YAMAMOTO JUDGE PRESIDENT

KAZUHITO DAIDAMO 1ST LAY JUDGE

MEGUMI MOI 2ND LAY JUDGE

REPRESENTITIVE OF THE PROSECUTION

TORI MOTOTADA, CHIEF PROSECUTOR OF NAGANO

REPRESENTITIVE OF THE DEFENSE

ATTOURNY CONSEL TSUNENAGA TAMAKI

COURT CLERICAL ADMINISTRATOR

MEGUMI SAGAMI

CHARGES ON THE ACCUSED AND THE VERDICTS AS REPORTED ON THE 4TH OF FEBRUARY 2013

Charge 1: (29 counts) That the defendant plotted to commit homicide against 29 Japanese citizens on 13 May 2012 at the 4th Prefectorial Middle School in Nagano Japan.

Verdict: Guilty

Charge 2: (29 counts) That the individual committed homicide against 29 Japanese citizens on 13 May 2012 at the 4th Prefectorial Middle School in Nagano Japan.

Verdict: Guilty

Charge 3: (29 counts) That the individual used a bladed concealed weapon to carry out homicide against 29 Japanese citizens on 13 May 2012 at the 4th Prefectorial Middle School in Nagano Japan.

Verdict: Guilty

Charge 4: That the individual used a weapon of mass destruction in commission of mass homicide on 13 May 2012 at the 4th Prefectorial Middle School in Nagano Japan.

Verdict: Guilty

Charge 5: That the individual plotted to carry out the kidnapping of a minor under 16 years of age for the purpose of committing the rape and homicide of one Mimi Sasamu.

Verdict: Guilty

Charge 6: That the individual plotted to carry out sexual torture of a minor under 16 years of age, one Mimi Sasumi

Verdict: Guilty

Sentence: DEATH. The aforementioned criminal is to be remanded to the maximum security prison at Deadman Wonderland, there to await the day of his execution yet to be determined by the court. On the day set by the court, the condemned shall be hung by the neck until dead.

Statement of the Judge President:

"Ganta Igarashi. Never before in the history of our country during peace has such acts of horrendous violence ever been committed against our fellow citizens, let alone against our children. Your vile display of arrogance, your total lack of compassion in the view of overwhelming evidence showing your guilt is unforgiveable to this court.

In view of the nature of these crimes, in view of your total disregard for the pain and suffering you have caused. This court has no other recourse but Capital Punishment. May mercy find you because mercy you shall not have."

This record entered into the court historical logs this day 4 February 2013…

Megumi Sagami

Court Cleric

(page begins)

**(picture) ARRIVAL PHOTO OF GANTA IGARASHI**

**PRISONER 5580**

(page begins)

**(picture) TIME TOKYO SPECIAL EDITION COVERING THE CONVICTION OF GANTA IGARASHI.**

(page begins)

**TIME 7 FEBRUARY 2013**

**WHAT WENT WRONG?**

**IS GANTA IGARASHI THE TROUBLING NEW NORM FOR OUR SOCIETY?**

**(Tokyo)** Even before Ganta Igarashi was pulled screaming from the Prefectorial courthouse of Nagano, before the sickening video of him bragging of his plots, even before the day 29 innocent middle school children were butchered, there were always questions about the effects our open society was having upon Japan's children. Many argued we had become too liberal, too open to allowing violence and deviance under the guise of freedom. Since the end of World War II, there have been other shocking crimes that have brought the nature of Japan's societal forms under question. Shocking…until Ganta Igarashi. Now we all ask…what went wrong?

There was no warning, no hint, not even a wisp of behavior before the 14 year old allegedly slaughtered his entire middle school class as they took their seats on May 13, 2012. Up to then he had been known as a bright child, overly well mannered, even known for getting into fights to stop bullies from hazing smaller children. And yet there's the video evidence, the DNA evidence, evidence he planned to rape, sodomize and kill14 year old Mimi Sasamu. What went wrong and is it our society's fault?

(page begins)

_**DEADMAN WONDERLAND MSP**_

**ARRIVAL DOCUMENTATION FORM**

**NAME OF INMATE: GANTA IGARASHI INMATE NUMBER: 5580**

**AGE: 14 HEIGHT: 5' 0" WEIGHT: 97LBS BUILD: SLENDER EYES: BROWN**

**HAIR: BLACK RACE: JAPANESE DATE OF INCARCERATION: 4 FEB 2013**

**IDENTIFYING BODY MARKS: NONE COLLAR ID: D-5580**

**SENTENCE: CAPITAL PUNISHMENT (DATE TO BE DETERMINED)**

**PRISONER CELL BLOCK ASSIGNMENT: BLOCK A, CELL 203**

**COLLAR SETTING: 72 HOUR TRIP AND FULL TRIGGER MONITORING. INMATE MUST CONSUME MEDICATION EVERY 72 HOURS.**

**MOVEMENT RESTRICTION: SOLITARY CONFINEMENT FOR THE FIRST 72 HOURS. GRADUAL RELAXATION SHALL DEPEND UPON INMATE'S BEHAVIOR.**

**VISITATION RIGHTS: NONE**

**SEPERATION FROM GENERAL POPULLATION: NO**

**ARRIVAL BRIEF AND PACKET ISSUED: YES**

**MANDITORY MEETING WITH CHIEF WARDEN SCHEDULED: 10AM 5 FEB 2013**


End file.
